


Найденыш

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Иногда семья — это не только родители и дети. Иногда семья — это ребенок и десять тысяч мужчин, до полусмерти испуганных фактом наличия ребенка на борту военного корабля.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия 0 ПБЯ.  
> 2\. Предположительное АУ относительно официальных датировок.  
> 3\. Автор ничего не знает о детях, просит понять и простить.  
> 4\. «Едут гости» — чисская игра для самых маленьких, направленная на закрепление и проверку знаний ребенка о правящих и благородных семьях. Включает в себя два этапа: подготовительный и саму игру. На подготовительном этапе дети учат довольно длинный стих, в котором перечисляются Правящие и благородные семьи, их родовые цвета и гербы, а также область деятельности. Во время игры ведущий (как правило, более старший и лучше знающий этикет ребенок) надевает накидку из специального материала, который в случайном порядке меняет цвет на один из родовых цветов семей, и становится гостем. Задача игроков по очереди встретить гостя: назвать его семью, герб, род занятий и поприветствовать в соответствии со статусами обоих игроков. За правильный ответ ребенок получает гостинец, за неправильный — теряет все заработанные ранее гостинцы. Игра особенно популярна среди аристократии, хотя дети из более низких слоев общества играют в нее не менее охотно.  
> 5\. «Галактическая экспансия» — местный вариант «Монополии».

Черный бархат космоса пошел рябью. Подобно ножу, его прорезал треугольный силуэт имперского звездного разрушителя. Скромная система в Неизведанных регионах, лишенная собственного имени, жизни и планет со сколько-нибудь ценными ресурсами, была польщена визитом красивого корабля. Серая громада «Предостерегающего» гордо двигалась к центру системы, как бы говоря: «Смотрите на меня. Восхищайтесь мной. Бойтесь меня». Но любоваться красотой было некому. Гостя, царька мелкой державы, с которым хотел заключить союз гранд-адмирал Траун, ждали только через пару часов. Удаленную систему выбрали для первого раунда переговоров именно из-за отсутствия трафика. Поэтому капитан «Предостерегающего» очень удивился, когда связист подал голос из ямы:

— Сэр, мы получаем два сигнала с просьбой о помощи. Один из них сильнее, транслирует записанное сообщение, второй — слабый, с простым кодом, возможно, спасательная капсула.

— В такой глуши? — капитан Нириц окинул взглядом далекие россыпи звезд. — Им здорово повезло, если они еще живы. Подводите нас ближе к источникам сигналов и включите сообщение на полную громкость.

Динамики на мостике разразились какофонией звуков. В записанном сообщении фоном шел визг тревожной сирены, кто-то отдавал команды, а поверх всего этого шума глубокий мужской голос на чеуне призывал всех, кто услышит, на помощь. Он прервался, сделал глубокий вдох и повторил то же самое на сай бисти с сильным акцентом. В динамиках щелкнуло, и запись пошла сначала.

— «Помогите», «Сияющий снег»… Видимо, это название корабля, — капитан вслушивался в звучание экзотического языка. — Что-то про нехватку воздуха…

— Разгерметизация, — подсказал старпом.

— Да, верно. «Долго не продержимся». Будем надеяться, спасательных капсул хватило на всех.

Вскоре они увидели ее — большую частную яхту, скорее похожую на сросшиеся вместе куски льда, чем на корабль. Изящная и грозная, как все созданное чиссами, она застыла в отдалении от планет системы. Название для нее было выбрано неслучайно: сияющая серебром поверхность яхты отражала слабый свет местного светила. Рядом с ней, как упавший с цветка лепесток, дрейфовала спасательная капсула.

— Сканирование выявило одного выжившего в капсуле, — доложили из ямы.

— Бедняга. Активируйте луч захвата. Парк, — обратился капитан к старпому, — ваш чеун получше моего, встретьте нашего гостя. И уведомите гранд-адмирала. Вдруг он захочет повидаться с сородичем.

Вообще-то встреча с сородичами не сулила Трауну ничего хорошего и была запрещена законами его родины. Но в Неизведанных регионах действовал другой закон, пересиливающий все прочие: не оставлять без помощи терпящих бедствие. Его придерживались и неуклонно соблюдали все экипажи, независимо от того, на чем они летали — крошечном суденышке контрабандистов или необъятном звездном разрушителе.

Быстрая проверка не обнаружила вредных бактерий и вирусов, и со всей возможной осторожностью капсулу опустили на палубу. Она существенно отличалась от аналогичных устройств, используемых на частных яхтах на имперских территориях, не только красотой, но и размером. Обычно капсулы были рассчитаны на одного-двух человек. В этой могли бы с комфортом расположиться пятеро. Окружившие ее штурмовики вскинули винтовки, но коммандер Парк приказал им опустить оружие. Ни к чему пугать гостя. Отчасти он ожидал, что люк сейчас откроется и обрадованный чисс начнет благодарить своих спасителей. Однако из капсулы никто не вышел. Она так и стояла на палубе, ощетинившись похожими на ледяные кристаллы выступами. Парк предположил, что чисс может находиться без сознания или быть слишком слаб, чтобы выбраться самостоятельно. В таком случае следовало извлечь его как можно скорее.

Но все разработки чиссов будто специально создавались так, чтобы посторонние не могли слету в них разобраться. То ли в капсуле не было иллюминатора, то ли он был затонирован тем же серебристым материалом, что и ее корпус. Только через несколько минут удалось найти скрытую панель с кнопками, которые для разнообразия были подписаны. Среди них Парк смог найти нужную последовательность, чтобы открыть люк капсулы. Беззвучно один из выступов отплыл в сторону и опустился вниз, приглашая на борт. Двое штурмовиков поднялись по вделанным в трап ступеням и скрылись в темном салоне капсулы.

Несколько секунд царила напряженная тишина. Затем из глубины капсулы раздался знакомый многим из собравшихся звук удара металла по доспеху штурмовика. Потом началась возня. Парк напрягся. Наивно было предполагать, что чиссы не станут создавать проблем.

Наконец штурмовики вышли. На визоре шлема одного из них красовалась длинная трещина. Чертыхаясь, люди несли извивающегося всем телом чисского ребенка, держа его под грудью и за ноги. Судя по тому, как яростно он сопротивлялся такому обращению, мальчик был здоров и силен: двое взрослых с трудом его удерживали. Пока те спускались по узкому трапу, Парк спросил штурмовика в поврежденном шлеме, что случилось.

— Только мы вошли, паршивец выпрыгнул из какой-то ниши и огрел меня железякой. Если бы не шлем, он бы мне череп раскроил, честное слово, — тяжело дыша, ответил тот.

— Нашли еще кого-нибудь? — на всякий случай уточнил Парк.

— К счастью, нет, — с нескрываемым облегчением доложил солдат, но тут же опомнился: — То есть нет, сэр. Из вещей у него только сумка.

Поставив ребенка на палубу, штурмовик снял с пояса нечто похожее на рюкзак. Мальчик, вцепившись в человека, тянулся к сумке и кричал «Дай! Дай!», пару раз пнул мужчину по ноге, закрытой броней, а тот держал находку повыше и пытался передать ее Парку.

— Отдайте, — приказал коммандер.

Заполучив свою вещь обратно, мальчик успокоился. Теперь Парк смог как следует рассмотреть его. На вид ему было лет пять или шесть, по бледным щекам рассыпались веснушки. Одет он был в некое подобие дорожного костюма, на котором элементы зеленого и коричневого цвета образовывали сложный узор. Ребенок смотрел по сторонам настороженно и зло.

— Я — коммандер Восс Парк с военного корабля «Предостерегающий». Вам не причинят вреда, — представился Парк на чеуне.

В первый момент мальчик удивленно уставился на него, а затем сразу пошел в атаку:

— Где мои родители? Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно проводили меня к ним. Я подам жалобу на действия ваших воинов. Она будет рассмотрена на самом высоком уровне.

Такой дерзости от маленького чисса Парк не ожидал. Мальчишка продолжал сыпать угрозами и требованиями, как тот, кто привык к подобному обращению с окружающими. Сцена выглядела нелепо: штурмовики молча взирали на Парка, тот смотрел на мальчишку и изредка пытался вставить хоть слово в его речь, а тот говорил быстро, требовательно, подчеркивая свои слова периодическим топаньем ногой. К счастью, штурмовики не понимали чеуна и не могли оценить, насколько происходящее унизительно для офицера. Будь мелкий наглец представителем любой другой расы, Парк уже давно бы его осадил. Но он был чиссом, притом благородного происхождения, об этом свидетельствовали гербы на его одежде и надменность. Как устроены отношения внутри чисского общества, Восс знал лишь понаслышке, но из скупых рассказов Трауна понял, что его сородичи крепко держатся друг за друга и оскорбление одного считают оскорблением всех. Любое сказанное мальчишке слово будет немедленно передано гранд-адмиралу, в этом можно не сомневаться, и тому придется принять меры. Не то чтобы Парк боялся нагоняя от своего любовника и командира, но не хотел, чтобы на него жаловался ребенок. Поэтому он позволил чиссенку выпустить пар и, когда тот выдохся окончательно и попросил — потребовал — встречи с «тем, кто тут у вас командует», проводил его к кабинету Трауна. Специально вел кружным путем, плутая в однотипных коридорах и этажах, чтобы ребенок проникся размерами корабля и прикинул численность экипажа, необходимого для его обслуживания. Немое свидетельство имперской силы, казалось, нисколько не впечатлило мальчика. Но, когда они добрались до кабинета, гонора у него все же поубавилось.

Напротив Трауна, в метре от его рабочего стола, стоял капитан Нириц и докладывал об обнаружении чисской яхты. Рапортовать лично у него не было особой необходимости, но ему очень хотелось посмотреть на неожиданного гостя. Траун догадался об этом и терпеливо слушал доклад. У людей было не так много счастливых моментов в жизни, и иногда он радовал подчиненных приятными мелочами вроде описки в графике отпусков, продлевавшей отдых, остановки для ремонта на орбите планеты, славящейся ночными клубами, учений на поверхности мира с тропическим климатом или, как сейчас, удовлетворения любопытства. Все равно до прибытия короля Кани'аш-лая еще оставалось время. Появление коммандера Парка положило конец подробнейшему описанию процесса фиксирования спасательной капсулы лучом захвата.

— Сэр, прибыл наш гость, благородный господин из Доминации чиссов, — отчеканил тот на бейсике и, пропуская мальчика вперед, добавил на чеуне: — С вами будет говорить гранд-адмирал Империи синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо и капитан корабля Дагон Нириц.

Недовольный взгляд Трауна не укрылся от внимания Парка, но его больше заинтересовало то, как вытянулась от удивления физиономия мальчишки. Куда пропала былая спесь и вызов в каждом жесте? Минуту назад такой дерзкий, ребенок вдруг словно уменьшился, сжался, сложил руки особым образом и отвесил низкий церемониальный поклон. Траун ответил ему кивком головы и длинным обещанием безопасности на все время его пребывания на судне — на чеуне. Когда все церемонии были соблюдены, гранд-адмирал предложил вошедшим сесть. Мальчик взобрался на стул, поерзал, откинулся на спинку и тут же вернулся в прежнее положение с озадаченным видом. Траун понимал его недовольство: первое время он тоже не мог привыкнуть к созданной людьми мебели.

— Как ваше имя? — спросил он.

— Крес'тен'тарти из Правящей семьи Крес, — ответил мальчик.

— Как вы оказались в Неизведанных регионах? — поинтересовался Траун.

— Я и сам не знаю. Неделю назад мы бы дома, вдруг поднялся шум, отец приказал слугам немедленно собирать вещи. Мы взяли «Сияющий снег» и улетели с Ксиллы. Родители что-то здесь искали, нечто очень важное для Доминации, но не могу сказать, что именно. Если угодно, спросите у них, — мальчик говорил бодро и уверенно, не заботясь о том, понимают его люди или нет, но, вспомнив о манерах, добавил уже скромнее: — Спасибо, что спасли нас.

— Может быть, вы слышали, что побудило вашего отца к отъезду?

— Нет. Он снова поссорился с дедушкой, с аристокрой Крес'син'динаи, вот и решил улететь, наверное. А он что сказал?

— Ничего. Как вы оказались в спасательной капсуле в одиночестве?

— Родители меня туда посадили и дали большой запас еды. Я удивился и спросил, почему они не идут со мной. Они сказали, что воспользуются второй капсулой, но это странно, потому что она часто барахлит.

Рассказывая все это, Крес'тен'тарти старался не смотреть на светлокожих инородцев с черными дырками зрачков в белых глазах. Неужели сидящий перед ним легендарный синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо — тот самый Митт'рау'нуруодо! — двадцать лет был окружен этими созданиями? Бр-р, и думать противно. Крес'тен'тарти не любил, когда на него смотрели. Взгляд Митт'рау'нуруодо ему нравился — спокойный, внимательный. Но инородцы все глядели и глядели на него своими странными глазами, и с каждой минутой мальчик чувствовал себя все неуютнее. Почему синдик еще не позвал его родителей? Первым делом любой чисс поступил бы именно так. Может быть, они ранены, без сознания, их доставили в лазарет? Это объясняло, почему отец не рассказал всех подробностей отъезда. Без его разрешения Крес'тен'тарти не решился говорить с синдиком о столь деликатном деле. И он уж точно не собирался обсуждать его при бледнокожих инородцах.

— Где мои родители? — в конце концов не выдержал мальчик.

Среди чиссов считалось неправильным скрывать от детей неудобную, болезненную правду, мотивируя это желанием защитить их и пощадить их чувства. Истина одна, и с ней все равно придется жить, поэтому лучше принять ее как можно раньше.

— Ваши родители мертвы, — без колебаний сообщил мальчику Траун.

— Как? — голос вдруг подвел Крес'тен'тарти, он едва смог произнести это слово.

— Плачевный результат разгерметизации, ее причину мы вскоре установим. Все, кто был на борту вашей яхты, мертвы, — гранд-адмирал протянул ребенку лист флимсипласта и ручку. — Можете составить список ваших спутников?

Крес'тен'тарти тупо взял лист, посмотрел на полупрозрачный материал, начал выводить имена родителей. Вдруг на слова упала капля жидкости. А затем еще одна. Там, куда попадали капли, на флимсипласте возникали маленькие дырочки. Крес'тен'тарти и сам не знал, что происходит. Лицо вдруг стало мокрым, было тяжело дышать. Изо всех сил он пытался взять себя в руки, старался быть полезным, сделать то, о чем его попросили, — и не мог. Фигуры синдика в белом кителе и двух инородцев расплылись и растворились в захлестнувшей мальчика боли. Крес'тен'тарти вдруг стало безразлично, что о нем подумают и сколько правил приличия он нарушил (с манерами у него всегда было туго). Закрыв лицо руками, он рыдал в голос, как двухлетка.

Однако никто не стал свидетелем его позора. Заметивший первые проблески слез Траун резко встал из-за стола, кивком головы указал людям на двери в соседнее помещение. Все покинули его кабинет до того, как у ребенка началась истерика. По соседству с кабинетом находилась арт-галерея в миниатюре. Траун предложил своим офицерам устроиться поудобнее, а сам занял кресло в центре комнаты. Прислонившись к стене, капитан Нириц спросил его о причине внезапного бегства.

— Он собирался плакать, — пояснил очевидное гранд-адмирал. — Для чисса нет ничего более унизительного, чем проявить эмоции и слабость в присутствии посторонних, особенно — представителей других рас. Крес'тен'тарти столкнулся с самой сильной болью, какую может пережить ребенок его возраста, и я посчитал необходимым пощадить его чувства хотя бы в этом.

Капитан такой жест не оценил.

— И вы позволите ему рыдать, пока он не захлебнется слезами? Вас не интересует, как он там? — недоверчиво произнес он.

— Меня больше интересует, что на самом деле вынудило пару из Правящей семьи отправиться в эти края, да еще и с ребенком.

— Может, им просто захотелось попутешествовать?

— Исключено. Вы не знаете чиссов, они никогда не путешествуют без необходимости и в такой маленькой компании. Начиная с первых дней нашей цивилизации, семья была единственной гарантией безопасности индивида, а преданность родичам считалась главной добродетелью. Изгнание — вот самое страшное наказание для чисса. Но члены семьи Крес не были изгнанниками. Частная яхта, хорошая одежда, слова мальчика о поисках… Нет, они ушли по своей воле. Думаю, на яхте мы также найдем тела слуг, учителей и охранников. Распорядитесь просканировать ее на предмет утечки радиации и наличия вредных микроорганизмов. Если ничего опасного на ней нет, пусть ее отбуксируют в док и выставят часовых. Позже я на нее взгляну.

— Мы вернем ребенка родным? — уточнил Парк.

— Это будет затруднительно, — с сожалением признал гранд-адмирал.

— Тогда ему надо где-то жить. Не к солдатам же его селить.

Глаза Трауна вспыхнули негодованием от одного только упоминания подобной возможности.

— Крес'тен'тарти — чисс благородного происхождения, с ним следует обращаться соответственно. Гостевая каюта рядом с моей свободна, он будет жить там, — решил он.

Обсуждение деталей обустройства мальчика с соответствующими корабельными службами заняло около четверти стандартного часа. После Траун предпринял разведывательную вылазку в свой кабинет. Крес'тен'тарти успокоился в достаточной мере, чтобы вести разговор. Он еще хлюпал носом, его голос подрагивал, но он все же смог извиниться перед синдиком за неподобающее поведение. Траун сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и предложил ему отдохнуть в гостевой каюте. Отказаться было бы невежливо. 

Все шло хорошо, пока капитан Нириц не нарушил протокол. Двигало им чистое сострадание, незамутненное, вопреки многолетнему опыту общения на светских мероприятиях. На средней паршивости чеуне он заверил мальчика, что на этом корабле он находится в обществе друзей, что в любое время может обратиться к людям по любому вопросу, а в довершение пламенной речи присел рядом с ним и попытался его обнять. С яростным шипением Крес'тен'тарти отскочил от капитана и спрятался за столом гранд-адмирала. В следующий миг на плечо изумленного человека легла рука Трауна; он оттащил Нирица от ребенка с удивительной силой и решительностью. Когда их взгляды встретились, Нириц испугался. Его командир нечасто давал поводы бояться его, но в тот момент чисс был страшен. Он смотрел на капитана так, будто тот ударил мальчика или сделал что похуже.

— Никогда не прикасайтесь к чиссу без разрешения, — приказал он. — Пока между вами не установились доверительные отношения, это приравнивается к насилию.

Пристыженный и испуганный капитан долго извинялся перед обоими чиссами. Обращаясь к Крес'тен'тарти, Парк облек сбивчивую речь в более приемлемую форму на чеуне и поклялся памятью своих предков (самой древней и святой клятвой Доминации, которой его научил возлюбленный), что Нириц не хотел его оскорбить. Совместными усилиями им с Трауном удалось уговорить мальчика выйти из импровизированного укрытия и проследовать в отведенную для него каюту.

Со всеми этими происшествиями имперцы чуть не пропустили появление короля Кани'аш-лая. Парк заметил, что присутствие соплеменники на борту взволновало Трауна, но не само по себе, а как знак неких событий в Доминации. Но легендарный имперский гранд-адмирал изменил бы себе, если бы позволил кому-то еще об этом догадаться. С королем он говорил вежливо и внимательно его слушал, будто всю жизнь ждал этого момента. И только мельчайшие детали мимики подсказывали Парку, что его возлюбленный уже видел все замыслы Кани'аш-лая как на ладони, не счел это достойным поводом для беспокойства и слушал его краем уха. На самом деле мысли гранд-адмирала были устремлены к его родине. 

Во время встречи напряжение не сходило с лица капитана Нирица. Мало ему тысяч подчиненных и одного гиперактивного чисса, так теперь добавился еще один.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое время Крес'тен'тарти скрывался в отведенных ему покоях и отказывался выходить. Синдик не настаивал. Он ограничился демонстрацией того, как пользоваться бытовой техникой каюты и комлинком, настроенным на личные каналы связи с ним, капитаном Нирицем и коммандером Парком, поскольку только эти люди понимали чеун в достаточной степени, чтобы чем-то ему помочь. Не забыл он упомянуть и о том, что выходить на связь следует только в крайних случаях, поскольку все люди заняты службой и отвлекать их без острой необходимости нельзя. Крес'тен'тарти и не собирался. Странные розовокожие создания, похожие друг на друга, пугали его. Кроме того, он боялся совершить ошибку, перепутав их, и оттого показаться непочтительным. Кое-как он мог выделить из общей массы тех людей, у которых были вторые брови под носом и темно-коричневая кожа, и долго думал, как научиться различать остальных. В конце концов на помощь ему пришли слова гувернантки.

Та рассказывала, что, еще будучи младенцем, он познавал мир не зрением или осязанием, а в первую очередь обонянием. Именно теплый запах матери был его первым воспоминанием о ней. Сложность с людьми заключались не только в том, что они заботились о гигиене не меньше чиссов, но и соблюдали дистанцию. Напрягая обоняние, он сперва выделил из толпы и запомнил обладателей самых выразительных запахов: кафа, алкоголя, технических смазок, любителей сильно пахнущих одеколонов. К остальным приходилось подходить достаточно близко, чтобы уловить тонкий аромат человеческой кожи.

Несмотря на все страхи, Крес'тен'тарти временами выбирался из каюты и бродил по кораблю. Едва завидев людей, он прятался в какой-нибудь нише или комнате. Совершать прогулки было непросто, потому что огромный корабль никогда не спал, коридоры редко пустовали, а любопытные люди так и норовили с ним пообщаться. Синдик говорил, что так они проявляют дружелюбие, но Крес'тен'тарти не хотел с ними дружить — он хотел домой. 

В один из дней, когда он был настроен на общение меньше обычного, во время прогулки ему встретились двое молодых людей с совсем крошечными ранговыми пластинками на форме. Издалека завидев его, они показали зубы — еще один странный жест дружелюбия — и направились к нему. Крес'тен'тарти запаниковал. Как назло, на участке коридора, где произошла встреча, не оказалось ни пустых помещений, ни ниш, ни закутков, в которых можно было спрятаться. Только в одном месте у самого пола чуть отходила небольшая панель. Дернув ее изо всех сил, Крес'тен'тарти обнаружил за ней узкий лаз. Его диаметр позволял мальчику двигаться внутри достаточно свободно. Заслышав позади возгласы («Эй, ты что делаешь?») на незнакомом языке, Крес'тен'тарти нырнул в темноту лаза и пополз вперед, пока не уткнулся головой в стенку и не был вынужден свернуть налево. Ему что-то кричали вслед, но он не обращал внимания. Уйти подальше от этих голосов, от этих непонятных созданий — вот все, что имело значение.

В коридоре можно было наблюдать интересную картину. Двое молодых лейтенантов стояли на коленях у вентиляционной шахты, один из них, обладавший более субтильным телосложением, протиснулся в дыру по плечи и высоко поднял зад. Второй сидел рядом, сопереживал и охранял зад сослуживца от возможных посягательств. Первый надрывал глотку, пытаясь докричаться до чиссенка, и эхо в шахте доносило обрывки его фраз: «…годиии! Вернись-ись-ись-ись! …аунуууу!». Ответом ему был лишь удаляющийся грохот по металлу коленок и шлепание ладоней ребенка.

— Все, абзац. Хаттов отпрыск ушел по вентиляции, — сказал он, вылезая и отряхиваясь. 

— Шутишь! — воскликнул второй.

— А похоже?

Второй на всякий случай решил проверить, но смог просунуть в дыру только голову. Темно и тихо. Действительно, ушел. 

Приняв вертикальное положение, лейтенанты стали думать, что делать дальше. Если мальчик где-нибудь неудачно свернет, то попадет на винты и фильтры, которые изрежут его на мелкие кусочки. Это будет трагедия, но оба знали, что нет такого несчастного случая, для которого не нашли бы виноватых. Юноши приуныли. Поди докажи теперь, что они мальчишку и пальцем не тронули и в вентиляцию он кинулся по собственной инициативе. Но делать нечего, пришлось доложить о случившемся дежурному офицеру. Тот для приличия отчитал их, причем самым культурным выражением было «пустоголовые долбоклюи», и понес весть дальше. 

Первым из командного состава ему встретился коммандер Парк. Выслушав историю о сбежавшем чиссенке, он сразу же попытался связаться с мальчиком по комлинку. Нет ответа. Пеленг показал, что выданный ребенку комлинк в целости и сохранности находится в его каюте. Покопавшись в датападе, Парк нашел схему системы вентиляции корабля и вместе с инженерами — а тех уже вызвали к месту происшествия — начал в ней разбираться. Время шло. Каждая секунда могла стать последней в жизни мальчика, а заодно расширяла район поисков. В итоге вентиляция была остановлена на трех палубах в двенадцати отсеках. Опустившиеся в шахтах аварийные переборки должны были отрезать чиссенку путь в другие отсеки, где винты еще работали. На ограниченном участке мальчик мог находиться где угодно. Поэтому запустили в вентиляцию добрую часть имевшихся на борту мышиных дроидов с камерами. Отделению штурмовиков приказали готовиться к спасательной операции.

Инженеры следили за перемещением дроидов через падды, Парк прохаживался вокруг них, опасаясь печального исхода. Наконец, одна из камер зафиксировала движение в темноте. Следом на мутном экране появилось две ярких точки. Дистанционно включили прикрепленный к камере фонарик, его свет выхватил сжавшегося в комочек чиссенка, пыльного и испуганного, но вполне живого. Все облегченно вздохнули. Кроме Крес'тен'тарти. Он еще не привык к дроидам и в страхе начал пятиться от света фонаря. Не выпуская его из поля зрения камеры, дроид повернулся к нему боком, открыл свою створку и ободряюще пискнул. Щурящийся от света мальчик заглянул внутрь и обнаружил комлинк. 

Вскоре после начала побега Крес'тен'тарти понял, что заблудился. Голоса преследовавших его людей стихли. Внутри шахт не было дежурного освещения, и пробираться приходилось в полной темноте. Он продвигался вперед, надеясь найти еще одну дыру. Безуспешно. Он уже начал думать, что умрет в узкой вентиляционной шахте, когда увидел спасительный свет дроида и получил средство связи. Уверенный голос коммандера Парка из комлинка говорил ему, что его скоро найдут, что он в безопасности, что дроид отведет его к проему, из которого его достанут. Еще никогда Крес'тен'тарти не был так рад услышать человека. 

До выхода пришлось проползти метров двадцать, что, в сущности, совсем немного по сравнению с тем расстоянием, которое мальчик уже преодолел. Выглянув из дыры, он обнаружил, что находится под потолком, а четверо стоящих внизу штурмовиков уже натянули большой серый брезент. Парк тоже был там и велел прыгать.

— Нет! — крикнул чиссенок и скрылся в дыре.

Лишь после долгих уговоров он с трудом вывалился из отверстия, а благополучно оказавшись на полу, вцепился в Парка всеми конечностями. Снять его не смогли даже штурмовики, более чем крепкие мужчины. Обреченно вздохнув, Парк поудобнее перехватил висящего на нем мальчика и отнес в свою каюту, по пути отвлекая его разговорами о всяких мелочах.

Строго говоря, каюта, в которой жил коммандер Парк, принадлежала Трауну, но оба уже давно не обращали внимания на такие условности. Прошли те времена, когда они, опасаясь сплетен, боялись лишний раз посмотреть друг на друга. О романе гранд-адмирала и сперва капитана, а теперь старпома на борту знали все и воспринимали это как своего рода местную традицию. 

Оказавшись внутри каюты, Восс запер дверь и уговорил мальчика слезть. Затем он распотрошил заначку своего любовника, тайного сладкоежки, и предложил Крес'тен'тарти разнообразные угощения. Вскоре чиссенок успокоился, даже признал, что залез в вентиляцию добровольно, и пообещал больше так не делать.

— Если захочешь пойти на экскурсию, попроси меня или капитана Нирица, мы все тебе покажем, — сказал Парк, но в душе надеялся, что мальчик не станет дергать их ради прогулок.

— Синдик говорил, вы очень заняты, я не хотел мешать, — признался Крес'тен'тарти, игнорируя покровительственный тон человека.

— Тебе надо выучить бейсик, тогда сможешь говорить с кем угодно, — улыбнулся Восс. — И всегда носи с собой комлинк.

Поболтав с чиссенком еще немного и убедившись, что он пришел в себя, Парк проводил мальчика в выделенную ему каюту и вернулся на мостик. Там его встретили недовольные взгляды Трауна и Нирица. Коммандера отправили с небольшим поручением на десять минут, а он пропал почти на два стандартных часа. В общих чертах Парк доложил, чем занимался все это время. Гранд-адмирал справился о здоровье ребенка и более произошедшим не интересовался. Капитан сперва побледнел, затем побагровел так, что Парк всерьез заволновался, как бы его не хватил удар. 

Но если бы здоровье Нирица было хрупким, он не продержался бы на флоте так долго. Он отвел своего старпома в сторонку и под видом демонстрации чего-то на астрокарте прошипел ему на ухо:

— Я знаю, что вы иногда забываете о своем ранге. Ваше особое положение по отношению к гранд-адмиралу дает вам некоторые права, и из уважения к нему я закрываю глаза на бесконечное множество нарушений субординации, но всему есть предел. Когда этот корабль снова станет вашим, можете хоть каждый освежитель лично инспектировать. Но пока я здесь капитан, я хочу, чтобы мне немедленно докладывали обо всем. Особенно если это касается чьей-то жизни.

Парк кивнул и ответил ему самым любезным тоном:

— Вы так заботитесь об экипаже и нашем маленьком госте. Я надеюсь, что вы будете капитаном очень и очень долго.

Каждый день, надевая форму, Парк вспоминал о том, что еще совсем недавно был на «Предостерегающем» первым после Трауна. Ему предлагали другой корабль, он мог стать коммодором, если бы остался в Империи, но предпочел последовать за возлюбленным. Позор понижения в звании отравлял ему жизнь уже более года. И хотя Траун обещал, что скоро все изменится, и ему невозможно было не верить, Парк ненавидел, когда ему об этом напоминали. Почти весь первый год так называемой картографической экспедиции для него прошел в состязании с Нирицем в пассивной агрессии и сарказме. Капитан был человеком мягким, порой до такой степени, что приходилось только удивляться, как он оказался в имперских рядах, где все основывалось на конкуренции, интригах и тайной ненависти друг к другу. Победить такого в словесной дуэли Парку ничего не стоило. Когда-то за острословие, особенно обострявшееся на экзаменах, его дважды чуть не выгнали из академии, а после выпуска отправили служить во Внешнее кольцо, хотя выходец с Корулага мог рассчитывать на более удачное распределение.

Соперничество двух мужчин продолжалось до тех пор, пока Траун не положил ему конец, решительно и окончательно, в типичной для себя манере. С тех пор в холодной войне капитана бывшего и капитана нынешнего установился хрупкий мир, который грозило нарушить появление чисского гостя.


	3. Chapter 3

Те, кто говорят, что дети — непосредственные, открытые, лучащиеся счастьем создания, либо непролазно глуп, либо чрезмерно наивен. Напускная веселость есть лишь одна из множества масок, к которым прибегают дети, чтобы укрыться от мира или получить желаемое. 

Природа детства унизительна, и дети подсознательно чувствуют свое унижение. Они маленькие, слабые и полностью зависят от воли взрослых. В более либеральных семьях детям предоставляется некое подобие свободы, а отпрыски консервативных родителей лишены и этой малости. Невольно почувствуешь себя обузой.

Оказавшись на имперском корабле, Крес'тен'тарти не находил себе места. Он видел, что все на борту выполняют какие-то свои задачи, и только он совершенно бесполезен. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы ему поручили какое-нибудь дело или не замечали и оставили наедине с его горем, но каждый день с визитом приходил синдик и кто-нибудь из людей. И если первый еще проявлял такт, то всем остальным было любопытно поглазеть на маленького чисса. Они шли и шли, и шли, и шли, не давая ему ни минуты покоя, говорили на своем непонятном языке, скалили зубы, тыкали пальцами и совали угощения. 

Крес'тен'тарти издергался настолько, что, когда очередной визитер протянул к нему руку, он вцепился зубами ему в ладонь. Бледнокожий мужчина заорал и попытался стряхнуть его с себя, но маленький чисс держался крепко и даже смог отвесить надоеде пару тычков в бок. Однако мальчик не мог сравниться со взрослым, профессионально обученным военным, и стычка плохо бы для него закончилась, если бы капитан Нириц не зашел навестить его и не застал финал безобразной сцены. 

Капитан встал между чиссенком и человеком. Офицер показал окровавленную ладонь, описал случившееся и попросил разрешения примерно наказать мальчишку. На что Нириц невозмутимо ответил, что лично сломает ему все кости обеих рук, если тот хоть пальцем тронет ребенка. Крес'тен'тарти не понял обмена любезностями, но запомнил главное — того, кто прогнал обидчика и защитил его.

Досадный инцидент потом не раз повторялся. Иногда мальчик вел себя спокойно, а порой вдруг кидался на людей в приступе неконтролируемой агрессии. Об этом доложили гранд-адмиралу. Чтобы прекратить безумные слухи о бешеном чиссенке, ему пришлось отвести мальчика к корабельному медику. От этого всем было неловко. Чисский этикет требовал очень строгого отношения к врачебной тайне, и Траун выполнял роль переводчика без энтузиазма. Крес'тен'тарти понимал, что у синдика полно дел, и стыдился того, что отрывает его от работы. А медик… В соответствии с инструкцией он записал возраст, рост и вес ребенка. Дальше начался каламарианский балет.

С личным составом врач не привык церемониться, но к маленькому соплеменнику гранд-адмирала, да еще и в его присутствии, подход должен был быть особым. Когда он спросил мальчика, имеет ли он какие-либо хронические заболевания, тот надиктовал такой длинный и подробный список, что даже Траун порой затруднялся с переводом. С неохотой ребенок достал свою сумку и показал, какие лекарства принимает. Пришлось взять пробы и отправить на анализ. Посадив чиссенка в кресло, медик объяснил, что хочет проверить его зубы.

— Ничего трогать не буду, только посмотрю. Видишь, у меня в руках ничего нет, — сюсюкал он, показывая ладони, как учили на первом курсе медицинской академии.

Мальчик выслушал перевод, посмотрел на человека, как на идиота, и открыл рот, показывая, насколько ему безразлично наличие бормашины или других пыточных приборов. Присказки в духе «Совсем не больно, быстро уколю и все» во время забора анализа крови тоже не встретили понимания. Играть с пустыми пробирками мальчик не пожелал, заявив, что знает об их назначении, и все прочие манипуляции сносил с равнодушием давно ко всему привыкшей лабораторной крысы. Напугал его только вид меддроида, поскольку в Доминации он никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Результаты медосмотра поступили на падд гранд-адмирала на следующий день и подтвердили главное: никакого бешенства у ребенка не было. Усталость, стресс, слабое физическое (но не умственное) развитие — да. Но не бешенство. Страшные диагнозы, названные Крес'тен'тарти, тоже не подтвердились, что всех несказанно удивило. Мальчик был бледным и вялым, Трауна тревожило, что он почти на голову ниже среднестатистического чисского ребенка его возраста и в целом выглядит младше своих лет. На самом деле ему недавно исполнилось восемь лет, в чертах его лица и фигуры уже должны были проступать первые намеки на то, каким взрослым он станет. 

К заключению медик сделал приписку: «Рекомендуется консультация доктора Порбеля». Скорее всего, то была издевка, но Траун, небезразличный к судьбе вверенного его заботам мальчика, ухватился за эту мысль. Предполагая, что в ходе «картографической экспедиции» может случиться всякое, он затребовал на корабль психолога и получил от медицинского ведомства доктора Порбеля.

Имперские академии выпускали небольшое количество психологов, которые в основном занимались тем, что помогали старшим офицерам придумывать впечатляющие и пугающие приемы усмирения населения вверенных тем планет. Но доктор Порбель не желал присоединяться к их братии. Он хотел помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи, поэтому выбрал направление личностной психологии (помимо него, таких же альтруистов оказалось еще шесть человек со всей Империи). После мучительно долгих лет обучения Порбель был готов помочь солдатам и офицерам, переживающим личностный кризис или психологическую травму. Он считал, что будет востребованным специалистом. Однако те, кому он рвался помогать, так не считали. Большинство военнослужащих по-прежнему полагали, что лучшие психологи — это бутылка кореллианского виски и плечо друга. Поэтому следующие три года после выпуска Порбелю пришлось провести за увлекательным занятием: психическим освидетельствованием выходящих в отставку. Не совсем его профиль, но на тот момент это оказалось единственное место службы, не связанное напрямую с угнетением населения. Поэтому включение в состав экспедиции Трауна стало для Порбеля шансом всей жизни. Увы, с начала экспедиции его единственным клиентом стал чисский мальчик. 

Первые несколько дней после появления Крес'тен'тарти на борту доктор в ужасе листал конспекты и электронные справочники по детской психологии. Общим местом в них был тезис о том, что детская психика очень пластична и способна без последствий пережить практически любое потрясение. Слушая полные горечи рассказы демобилизованных о детстве, Порбель пришел к выводу, что авторы учебников ошибались. Годы учебы и работы никак не подготовили его к встрече с худеньким чисским мальчиком, замкнутым, испуганным и, вдобавок ко всему, не говорящим на бейсике. Гранд-адмирал любезно согласился переводить беседу, что на самом деле могло повредить делу. Вдруг ребенок будет стесняться? Вдруг испугается численного перевеса взрослых? Присутствие старшего офицера стало испытанием и для самого Порбеля, и для его профпригодности. Откровенно говоря, он не представлял, что делать с ребенком неведомой ему расы, пусть даже похожей на человеческую. Но внешнее сходство еще не означало внутреннего тождества. 

Для начала доктор дал мальчику планшет для рисования, показал, как им пользоваться, и попросил изобразить что-нибудь. Крес'тен'тарти поводил пальцем по экрану, проверяя слова человека, нажал кнопку «Новый лист» и сразу залил электронное полотно черным. Следуя движениям его пальца, на рисунке появились ломаные белые линии и вскоре образовали очень реалистичный силуэт чисской яхты. Завершающий штрих: россыпи звезд кругом — и рисунок готов. Порбель совершенно искренне похвалил мальчика и попросил изобразить что-нибудь еще. Для следующего полотна Крес'тен'тарти выбрал синюю цветовую гамму. То, что сперва напоминало угловатый узор, превратилось в нагромождение льдов посреди бледно-голубого снежного поля. В центре композиции высилась черная остроконечная гора. Завершив рисунок, Крес'тен'тарти показал его человеку и сказал на бейсике с сильным акцентом:

— Дом.

— Уже учишь наш язык? — улыбнулся Порбель.

— Хочу быть полезный, — ответил мальчик.

— Полезным, — поправил Траун.

Хотя доктор Порбель предупредил его, что ребенок не может дать правильный или неправильный ответ, а лишь проявляет себя, и попросил не одергивать мальчика, в данном случае он не сдержался. Грамматика есть грамматика.

— Расскажи мне о доме. Ты живешь в горе? — с улыбкой произнес человек.

Крес'тен'тарти вопросительно посмотрел на Трауна. Тот кивнул. И мальчик рассказал о том, как устроены благородные семьи чиссов. Во главе стоял аристокра или — у тех, кто издревле был связан с военным ведомством, — синдик. Его кровные родственники носили тот же титул. Род основателя или основателей семьи считался главным, все остальные — средними или малыми. Им не полагалось никакого особого титула. Чисская семья представляла собой разлапистое фамильное древо, где все в той или иной мере были связаны друг с другом. Разделяя общие родовые цвета, члены семьи имели уникальные для каждого рода гербы. Зеленый и коричневый отличали всех Крес. По просьбе Порбеля Крес'тен'тарти нарисовал герб малого рода Тарти — изящый цветок в обрамлении непонятных человеку символов. Внутри самых высоких гор, окружающих столицу Ксиллы, родины чиссов, находились имения благородных и Правящих семей. Мальчик много и охотно говорил об этом, и Порбель заподозрил, что в переводе Трауна до него доходит очень сокращенная версия, но от замечаний воздержался.

Сеансы ненавязчивых бесед стали регулярными, хотя и не такими продолжительными, как хотелось бы Порбелю. Однако он был благодарен Трауну за то, что тот отыскивал лазейки в своем расписании на посещение психолога и его просвещение по части особенностей расы чиссов. 

От Порбеля гранд-адмирал желал получить доклад о состоянии ребенка и список рекомендаций по обращению с ним. Траун помнил себя в возрасте Крес'тен'тарти и тренировки, которые проходили кадеты Чисского Экспансионно-Оборонного флота, но военная служба была его собственным выбором. Принуждать к ней избалованного ребенка он не хотел, однако занять его все же было надо. Ребенок на военном корабле — дело немыслимое. Устав указывал, что детям на флоте не место, и умалчивал о том, что делать, если они все же появились. К вопросу следовало подойти гибко. Определенно нельзя было отправить Крес'тен'тарти на другой корабль, где он никого не знал и никто не говорил на чеуне. Траун пытался успокоить себя — ну какой вред может быть от одного ребенка? — но понимал, что мальчик снижает эффективность работы всех, кто с ним связан. Капитан, похоже, уже был готов его усыновить, в столовой и кают-компании только и разговоров, что о чиссенке. Складывалось впечатление, что в экстренной ситуации люди будут спасать мальчика вместо того, чтобы бороться за живучесть. 

Достаточно того, что так уже поступили его родители. Зная, что в секторе, в котором они оказались, не слишком интенсивное движение, они отдали сыну все запасы еды и кислорода, тем самым подарив ему несколько недель жизни. Но какой жизни? Висеть в космосе в одиночестве — серьезное испытание даже для взрослого и опытного пилота. Только по счастливой случайности ребенок провел в спасательной капсуле два дня и не успел сойти с ума.

Около стандартной недели потребовалось Порбелю, чтобы сформулировать первые выводы. Свой доклад он решил сделать публичным, чтобы те, кому непосредственно придется заниматься воспитанием мальчика, услышали все из первых уст. Поэтому в час икс он собрал в одном из залов для совещаний около дюжины офицеров. Высшее командование представлял капитан Нириц, поскольку гранд-адмирала отвлекли неотложные дела. Порбель и без того собирался пригласить его, поскольку заметил, что капитан проявлял большое участие в судьбе Крес'тен'тарти, часто навещал его, учил бейсику. Насколько можно было судить, чиссенок тоже проникся симпатией к человеку. Остальных офицеров Порбель выбрал, исходя из их психологических портретов и результатов тестирований, но более всего потому, что у них имелись младшие братья с большой разницей в возрасте, а стало быть, и опыт общения с детьми.

Когда все были в сборе, капитан Нириц объявил начало собрания и предоставил слово доктору Порбелю. Один из самых молодых офицеров сказал вполголоса, чтобы его услышали только ближайшие соседи:

— Сейчас Землеройка покажет, что Империя не зря потратила кредиты на его обучение.

Послышались тихие смешки, под которые высокий и почти болезненно худой доктор Порбель поднялся со своего места. Перед началом экспедиции он прибыл на «Предостерегающий» на корабле с грузом землеройного оборудования (поскольку опоздал на офицерский челнок), заблудился на огромном разрушителе и, возможно, вечно бродил бы по его бесчисленным палубам, если бы случайно встретившийся солдат не отвел его к лазарету. Словом, он с первого дня дискредитировал себя в глазах бывалых вояк и получил уничижительное прозвище. Впрочем, он надеялся избавиться от него, доказав свой высокий профессионализм.

— Коллеги, — начал он и тут же осознал, что, строго говоря, не является собравшимся коллегой, — по просьбе гранд-адмирала я пригласил вас с тем, чтобы обсудить детали дальнейшего пребывания Крес'тен'тарти на борту. За время, прошедшее с момента его появления у нас, многие столкнулись с агрессивным поведением с его стороны, капризами, угрозами. Хотел бы я обрадовать вас, сказав, что он скоро нас покинет или исправится. Нет, ему предстоит пробыть с нами неопределенно долгое время.

По залу прокатился вздох разочарования.

— Поэтому мы должны научить его уживаться с нами и создать для этого условия, — продолжал доктор менторским тоном; впервые в жизни ему довелось разъяснять что-то боевым офицерам и чего-то от них требовать, и неизвестно, представится ли когда-нибудь еще такая возможность. — Прежде всего, поток визитеров к нему надо сократить. Незнакомцы его раздражают и пугают. Я предлагаю ограничить круг навещающих его людей присутствующими здесь — плюс коммандер Парк, как владеющий родным языком мальчика.

— Позвольте вопрос, доктор, — прервал его молодой офицер, который ранее переживал о расходах Империи на образование. — Почему вы вызвали именно нас? Мы ведь не знаем его языка.

— Для понимания причины, лейтенант, требуется небольшое пояснение, — вежливо ответил доктор. — Гранд-адмирал просветил меня относительно того, как решается вопрос воспитания детей на его родине. Очень интересным образом — под лозунгом «Свобода и контроль». Это означает, что родители и учителя, исходя из талантов и склонностей ребенка, определяют различные области деятельности, в которых чадо должно попробовать свои силы. Ребенку объясняют определенные правила и запреты, касающиеся выбранной области, и позволяют ему познавать ее. При этом дети не лишены свободы выбора, они могут нарушать правила и несут ответственность за свои поступки. Разумеется, это касается только тех аспектов, которые не представляют непосредственной угрозы жизни и здоровью малышей, а в более серьезных случаях их надежно страхуют взрослые. Дети — величайшая ценность для чиссов, но над ними не трясутся так, как зачастую принято у людей. В связи с этим я предлагаю сходную модель воспитания. Вы, коллеги, являетесь специалистами во многих областях: астрография и навигация, тактика и стратегия, разведка, наземные операции, пилотирование, инженерное дело, управление, финансы, службы обеспечения.

Перечисляя, Порбель кивал в сторону того из присутствующих, кого считал лучшим в названной области. 

— Вам предстоит стать наставниками мальчика, по мере своих сил и его способностей обучить его или хотя бы дать попробовать все профессии, которые мы можем ему предложить, — торжественно произнес Порбель.

— Короче говоря, ребенка надо чем-то занять, — перевел его слова на разговорный бейсик кто-то из офицеров.

Зал наполнился гулом недовольных голосов:

— Мы вам не няньки! 

— У нас есть обязанности и задачи. Кто их за нас выполнит?

— А не жирно ему будет такой аттракцион устраивать?

Возмущенные возгласы посыпались со всех сторон, и Нирицу пришлось призвать собравшихся к порядку. Порбель сник. Он хотел сказать, что Траун одобрил его план, что для выбранных им офицеров смены и нагрузка будут сокращены, но не успел. 

Когда все успокоились, слово взял инженер:

— То, что вы предлагаете, сделать можно. Если бы еще мелкий поганец не был таким капризным… Он же орет как резаный, чуть что не по нему.

— Об этом гранд-адмирал тоже упомянул, хотя тут я не могу с ним согласиться, — быстро добавил Порбель. — Капризы, жалобы, плач позволены только малышам. У детей возраста Крес'тен'тарти все это порицается, порой жестоко высмеивается. Якобы это способствует воспитанию мужественности и выносливости. Кадеты семи-восьми лет уже легко переносят тяготы военной службы, лишения, боль, голод, одиночество и могут ориентироваться в достаточно сложной обстановке. Не уверен, что нам стоит так круто подходить к вопросу, но полагаю, его жалобы можно игнорировать. До известной степени, конечно.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, когда нам можно будет приступать к новым обязанностям? — вмешался в разговор связист.

На этот вопрос у Порбеля не было точного ответа. Занять мальчика надо было срочно, но он еще недостаточно хорошо выучил язык. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Завтра Крес'тен'тарти официально представят всем офицерам. Также будет объявлено о его обучении и ваших обязанностях. В течение следующих двух недель вы должны составить учебный план и подать его гранд-адмиралу на утверждение, — произнес доктор.

Мужчины за столом кивнули и сделали пометки в своих паддах. Порбель перевел дыхание. Об экспромте придется сообщить главнокомандующему, но теперь это не так пугало, как раньше. Пару недель назад Порбель не осмелился бы даже подойти к гранд-адмиралу, но после часов, проведенных рядом с ним во время бесед с мальчиком, он стал чувствовать себя в компании взрослого чисса увереннее. Что не отменяло того факта, что Траун мог в любой момент сменить милость на гнев.


	4. Chapter 4

Сомнения Порбеля мало волновали гранд-адмирала. Обычно внимательный к подчиненным, он был поглощен потоком жалоб Крес'тен'тарти. В то самое время, как доктор просвещал избранных офицеров относительно их светлого преподавательского будущего, Траун слушал, как его соплеменник поносит его любовника. Парк не любил детей и не скрывал этого, однако при необходимости мог притвориться, что это не так. До определенной степени. 

Инцидент произошел накануне в офицерской столовой, куда капитан Нириц привел Крес'тен'тарти на экскурсию. До этого мальчик питался в своей каюте по особому меню. Блюда готовили в соответствии с его запросами исключительно из натуральных продуктов, и занимался этим человек, а не дроид. Ребенок питался получше многих на корабле и вдруг оказался в столовой, где в тот момент сидела сотня все еще непривычных для него белокожих инородцев, синхронно работавших челюстями. Капитан показал, как устроены генераторы еды, и предложил что-нибудь попробовать. Находившиеся ближе к установкам навострили уши. Крес'тен'тарти выбрал то, что казалось наименее опасным для здоровья. Машина выплюнула на тарелку бежевую массу, один вид которой отбивал аппетит. Мальчик посмотрел на тарелку, на людей и подумал: «Они все здесь сумасшедшие, раз это едят». Довольный капитан усадил его за стол, за которым сидело несколько старших офицеров, среди них был и Парк. 

И это была фатальная ошибка Дагона Нирица. Радость общения с ребенком поглотила его настолько, что он не заметил, что его старпом не в духе. Первую половину дня Парк провел у гипердрайва, который вдруг вздумал барахлить. Пока налаживали работу техники, выяснилось, что бо́льшая часть дежурных механиков не вышла на смену: у двоих из них был день рождения, и все дружно его отмечали. Уже вторые сутки. Парк потребовал немедленно доставить к нему юбиляров и принялся приводить их в чувство силой своего голоса. И небезуспешно. Через сорок стандартных минут ора механики протрезвели до такой степени, что попытались починить гипердрайв, но Парк не позволил. Он вызвал их сменщиков, которые мирно отдыхали и видели седьмой сон, и велел им разбираться с проблемой. В дополнение к назначенному им наказанию юбиляров и их друзей ожидал жесткий разговор с коллегами об испорченном отдыхе, но этого коммандер уже не видел. 

В столовую он пришел на взводе, проклиная всю галактику, и думал только о том, как бы насытить свой организм белками, протеинами и витаминами. И тут Крес'тен'тарти сел напротив, внимательно осмотрел содержимое тарелок окружающих, сравнил с бежевой массой в собственной и указал вилкой на зеленое месиво, которое поглощал Парк:

— Что это?

— Это еда. Попробуй, вкусно, — на автомате буркнул Парк.

— Из чего это сделано? — сразу пожелал знать мальчик.

За столом повисло тягостное молчание. По лицам офицеров было видно, что они скорее предпочли бы ответить на сакраментальный вопрос, откуда берутся дети, чем на этот. Сами они предпочитали не думать о том, что едят в столовой каждый день. 

— Из питательных смесей, — неопределенно ответил Нириц.

— Мне это нельзя, у меня слабый желудок и аллергия, — заявил Крес'тен'тарти.

Сказано это было столь бескомпромиссным тоном, с таким пренебрежением, что Парк не выдержал. За последние дни он регулярно получал рапорты о возмутительных выходках и требованиях несносного мальчишки. Заявление о еде стало последней каплей.

— Не выдумывай, — строго сказал Парк. — Я видел результаты твоих анализов: с твоим желудком все в порядке, а аллергия только на очень редкий вид морских ежей с Мон-Каламари. Уверяю, в этой столовой их не подают.

Мальчик воткнул вилку в бежевую массу. Вилка вошла в нее под прямым углом и осталась стоять. Стент одарил сидящих рядом презрительным взглядом, отодвинул тарелку и потребовал:

— Дайте нормальной еды.

— Это и есть нормальная еда, не выпендривайся, — ответил Парк и проигнорировал энергичную мимику Нирица, молчаливо приказывавшего ему замолчать.

— Если вам нравится есть пластилин, то пожалуйста. Но в моей семье едят нормальную пищу.

— Твоей семьи здесь нет, так что либо ты ешь, что дают, либо ходишь голодным.

На глаза ребенка навернулись слезы, он начал хлюпать носом и тереть глаз кулачком.

— Ну вот, вы его расстроили. Довольны? — рявкнул на старпома Нириц.

— Он капризничает, а я же еще и виноват? — возмущенно спросил Парк.

Остальные офицеры посмотрели на него с неодобрением. Большая часть разговора велась на непонятном для них чеуне, но общий смысл они уловили. Между тем мальчик закрыл лицо ладонями и стал тихо всхлипывать. Нириц вывел его из-за стола и ушел, поглаживая по голове и приговаривая: «Не плачь. Пойдем, я чем-нибудь тебя угощу». Теперь Парк подвергся молчаливому осуждению всей столовой.

— Ненавижу детей, — в сердцах бросил он и вернулся к еде.

Описывая разыгравшуюся в столовой драму, Крес'тен'тарти упирал на то, что Парк его оскорбил и унизил перед остальными людьми. Траун слушал его молча. Это был уже третий пересказ одной и той же истории за день. Он уже знал мальчика достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать: тот изучил слабые места Нирица и научился вертеть им, как вздумается. Демонстративное размазывание слез шло вразрез с нормами поведения чиссов и преследовало одну цель — вызвать всеобщее осуждение в адрес Парка. Капитан и его старпом, еще недавно командовавший «Предостерегающим», потратили немало сил и времени на нормализацию отношений, и Траун не мог допустить, чтобы их ссоры вновь возобновились и мешали работе. Поэтому он пообещал Крес'тен'тарти «принять меры» — широкий термин, под которым можно подразумевать что угодно. Мальчику этого хватило.

Настала очередь Трауна рассказать ему безрадостную историю, но не о прошлом, а о будущем. Ранее он обсудил сложившуюся ситуацию с Парком и обнаружил, что его любовник, говоря за себя, выражал мнение большинства членов экипажа, которым довелось познакомиться с Крес'тен'тарти.

— С мальчишкой надо что-то делать, — говорил Парк. — Ты не можешь связаться с его родственниками, объяснить, мол, так и так, забирайте свой подарочек?

— Если бы все было так просто, как ты говоришь, — устало вздохнул Траун. — У семьи Митт с семьей Крес, скажем так, напряженные отношения, а уж моему визиту они точно не обрадуются. Как и все прочие семьи.

— Давай появимся на краю территорий его родственников и оставим его там. Ради такого дела я согласен пожертвовать одной из наших спасательных капсул. Да что там, даже челноком!

— Все не так просто. Подконтрольные им сектора находятся близко к центру территорий Доминации. Туда нельзя заскочить на пять минут, а потом сделать вид, что нас там не было.

— Тогда оставим его на границе Доминации. Какой-нибудь патруль его подберет, и он станет их проблемой, а не нашей.

— И сколько дней ему придется пробыть там, пока — и если — его найдут?

— Ну… Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе хочется видеть рядом хоть одно чисское лицо. Но этот пацан сводит всех с ума! Однажды кто-нибудь выкинет его в открытый космос и скажет, что парень опять баловался и сам нажал не на ту кнопку.

— Если кто-нибудь так поступит, то отправится вслед за ним. Мальчик останется, пока я не найду надежный и безопасный способ доставить его на территории семьи Крес. А пока ему нужно подобрать какое-нибудь увлекательное и энергозатратное занятие.

— Учитывая, что он считает ниже своего достоинства даже разговаривать с людьми, это будет непросто.

— Об этом не волнуйся, я с ним поговорю.

И Траун поговорил. В сглаженной форме он обрисовал ему трудности сложившегося положения. В данный момент доставить его домой, не рискуя жизнями экипажа «Предостерегающего», невозможно. А раз пребывание Крес'тен'тарти на борту затягивается, ему придется научиться ладить с людьми. Не говоря уже о том, что ему необходимо продолжать образование. Поэтому ему выделят наставников, которые будут учить его всем специальностям, какие может предложить имперский флот. Сообщение не вызвало восторга. Но все же мальчик сложил руки в почтительном жесте и сказал: 

— Я сделаю так, как велит синдик, — а затем, немного поразмыслив, поинтересовался: — Почему вы позволяете людям коверкать ваше имя? Разве посторонним можно использовать коренное имя? Отец говорил, что панибратство со слугами недопустимо.

— Но люди не слуги, а подчиненные, — возразил Траун. — Хорошо, что вы подняли вопрос об именах. Я как раз хотел поговорить с вами об этом.

Мальчик посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Вы считаете, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю?

— Нет, ни в коей мере. В ближайшие дни мне надо будет официально представить вас моим офицерам, поскольку далеко не все знакомы с вами лично. Я укажу им на ваше благородное происхождение и потребую, чтобы с вами обращались соответственно. И я прошу разрешения назвать вас Стентом.

— Так меня зовут только члены семьи, и то не все. Нет, это недопустимо.

— Понимаю ваше негодование. Я был возмущен не меньше, когда впервые встретился с людьми и был вынужден прибегнуть к краткой форме моего имени. Но люди не такие, как мы. Они не в состоянии правильно говорить на чеуне, наши имена для них слишком сложны и неблагозвучны. Поэтому мы должны помочь им.

Возмущение Крес'тен'тарти не поддавалось описанию. Ему не нравились люди, и их проблемы с произношением его не волновали. Пускай каждый раз ошибаются, обращаясь к нему, но это будет его имя, напоминание о семье. Может быть, сейчас он очень далеко от родных, но он все еще оставался одним из Крес. О, как же ему хотелось высказать все, что он думал по поводу смены имени, прямо в лицо синдику Митт'рау'нуруодо! Однако он не посмел. Не из-за этикета, не только потому, что синдик хотел ему помочь, но из-за слов родителей. С того дня, как их яхта покинула Ксиллу, родители рассказывали Крес'тен'тарти о подвигах и мудрости великого синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо, о том благе, которое он принесет Доминации. Они говорили с такой убежденностью, что сын и не думал спорить или сомневаться в их словах. Они искали лучшей доли для своего народа, а нашли лишь свою смерть.

Помня об их рассказах, Крес'тен'тарти подчинился воле синдика. Он потерял дом, родителей, а теперь еще и имя.

На следующий день синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо вывел его на сцену в самом большом зале для собраний и начал говорить о том, что на борту появился новый член экипажа. Крес'тен'тарти почти не слушал его речь. Его пугала толпа глазеющих на него инородцев. Первым делом он отметил, что все люди были одеты одинаково. Единственное отличие составляли маленькие металлические пластины, которые они носили на левой стороне груди. Синдик пояснил ему, что ранг офицера определялся по количеству красных и синих квадратиков на пластине, и Крес'тен'тарти тут же выразил неодобрение такому порядку. На расстоянии еще можно было отличить лейтенанта от адмирала, а вот с разными адмиралами начиналась путаница, если только смотрящий не обладал стопроцентным зрением. Кроме того, невысокий рост мальчика создавал дополнительную проблему в идентификации людей. Митт'рау'нуруодо согласился с его доводами и признал, что чисская система рангов намного проще и выразительнее. Однако со временем ко всему можно привыкнуть. Помимо ранговых пластин, люди различают друг друга по лицам.

— Как? Они же почти все… розовато-бежевые, — удивился Крес'тен'тарти, когда они обсуждали этот вопрос.

— Для них каждое лицо так же уникально, как для нас — лица наших родных и друзей, — объяснил синдик.

Однако он не сказал, как научиться отличать одного человека от другого, особенно когда перед тобой — море похожих лиц. Глядя на собравшихся, Крес'тен'тарти думал о том, что различать их будет посложнее, чем в игре «Едут гости». Он пробежался взглядом по первым рядам лиц. Одни смотрели на него с полным безразличием, другие — с яростью, иные — с интересом или, как он позже догадался, с сочувствием.

Наконец Траун закончил свою речь, спустился со сцены и повел Крес'тен'тарти за собой.

Начался следующий, самый страшный для мальчика, этап церемонии. Люди по очереди подходили к нему и говорили пару теплых слов или молча кивали. Он не понимал всех тонкостей языка, но понимал мягкий, сочувственный тон, которым с ним говорили. Большинство подходивших мужчин хлопали его по плечам или гладили по голове. Если бы синдик заранее не предупредил его о том, что таким образом люди выражают дружелюбие и символически берут его под свою защиту, Крес'тен'тарти испугался бы и попытался уклониться от прикосновений. 

К концу церемонии ребенок не мог найти ни одной части тела, которая бы не болела, и чувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. В плане церемоний ничего больше от него ничего не требовалось, и Траун отпустил его. Протискиваясь между людьми, сбившимися в кучки, чтобы поболтать, Крес'тен'тарти — Стент — слышал обрывки разговоров: 

— Очень милая получилась церемония. А уж какие трогательные слова нашел гранд-адмирал! 

— И из-за этой ерунды мне пришлось пропустить чемпионат по гонкам на свупах.

— Давайте сделаем здесь космические ясли, соберем всех бродяг и сирот галактики и…

— Вдребезги! Видели бы вы ее лицо. Давно я так не смеялся.

— Передайте мне еще одну, дружище.

— Бедный ребенок! Что ему пришлось вынести!

— А они все лезут и лезут, а я думаю…

— Нам стоит попробовать игры с подчинением. Говорят, это очень освежает чувства.

— Вот вы смеетесь, а мне теперь отвечать за пацана.

Толпа шумела, жужжала, смеялась вокруг Стента. Ему хотелось обхватить голову руками или заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать всего этого. Где-то позади него свое веское слово вставил и генерал Бэррис, казавшийся глубоко разочарованным в жизни:

— Траун, конечно, хороший мужик, но помяните мое слово: не пройдет и года, как сопляк сядет нам на головы и будет помыкать нами, как император. Мы и слова против сказать не посмеем. Земляков всегда выделяют, а пацан и вовсе единственный соотечественник, которого Траун видел за двадцать лет. Так что приготовьтесь утирать мальчишке нос и быть благодарными за это.

Стент никем не хотел помыкать, он мечтал лишь поскорее добраться до своей каюты, заблокировать дверь и остаться, наконец, в одиночестве.


	5. Chapter 5

Итак, Стент стал частью имперского общества. Поначалу это не принесло ему ничего, кроме огорчений и разочарований. Он был долгожданным и обожаемым ребенком, и родители соревновались в том, кто больше угодит ему. «Всегда будьте готовы к тому, что ваш сын может умереть в любой момент», — не такого напутствия ждут молодые родители при выписке из роддома. Но именно это постоянно слышали глава рода Тарти и его жена с того момента, как их сын появился на свет. Совсем слабый младенец долго балансировал на грани жизни и смерти, потом часто болел, врачи предрекали ему уйму страшных заболеваний, которые вот-вот должны проявиться, и выписывали горы профилактических лекарств. Первые месяцы матери запрещали брать его на руки из страха что-нибудь ему повредить, и позже она, борясь с собой, крайне редко прикасалась к нему. Отец тоже держался на расстоянии. При этом они оба обожали своего сына, но, не имея возможности выразить чувства простым способом, вроде объятий, прибегали к опосредованным методам. Дома ему позволяли вставать и ложиться спать в любое время. Еда подавалась по первому требованию. Учителя знали примерное время, когда молодой господин более всего расположен к занятиям, и подходили к нему только в эти моменты. Любое желание Крес'тен'тарти немедленно исполнялось.

Теперь его режим дня был строго регламентирован. Подъем и завтрак — вместе со всей аурек-сменой. Занятия и тренировки до обеда. Небольшой отдых. Уроки бейсика с Трауном или Парком до ужина. После — свободное время и отбой. Увидев такой распорядок дня, Нириц, Парк и Порбель усомнились, что ребенок сможет его выдержать. Однако Траун заверил их, что для молодого чисса это ничтожно малая нагрузка. Чисских кадетов возраста Стента нагружают куда больше, кроме того, на них лежат дежурства по кухне, ангарам, уборке помещений и тому подобное. По сравнению с их программой обучение в имперских академиях казалось отдыхом в роскошном отеле.

В новом ритме жизни Стента имелись свои плюсы. Его каюта стала его личным пространством, в которое никто не мог войти без разрешения. Даже периодические проверки обходили ее стороной. Свободное время было действительно свободным. Предполагалось, видимо, что Стент будет тратить его на игры, развлечения или знакомства с людьми. Но он предпочитал оставаться в одиночестве и вспоминать о прошлом, в котором он был центром Вселенной для своего маленького рода. 

Иногда он наносил визиты людям, которые хорошо к нему относились. Со свойственной детям интуицией, он быстро научился определять, к кому можно обращаться, а к кому нет. Доктор Порбель объяснил: если ребенок проявляет к вам интерес, это хорошо, ни в коем случае нельзя пугать его или прогонять. И люди, не привыкшие к общению с детьми, терпели. Впрочем, мальчик был неразговорчив и не требовал подробных рассказов и развлечений. Как правило, его визиты не занимали много времени. Стент просил разрешения войти в каюту, молча ходил по ней, разглядывая детали интерьера. Мебель и стены везде были одинаковые, но в природе людей заложено стремление привнести индивидуальность в окружающую обстановку. Даже флотский устав не мог его вытравить. 

В зависимости от ранга, вкуса, характера и интересов офицеры украшали свои жилища, как могли. Стент видел самые невообразимые коллекции и сувениры, голофото мест и людей, важных для обитателя каюты, музыкальные инструменты, детали какой-то техники, картины, самодельные предметы и множество других вещей. За каждым стояла своя история, но для него они были немыми безделушками до тех пор, пока он не выучил бейсик. Тогда он подходил к какому-либо заинтересовавшему предмету, показывал на него и спрашивал: «Что это?». Кто-то отвечал коротко, называя вещь и ее предназначение. Кто-то пускался в долгие описания того, как она к нему попала. Кто-то рассказывал о том, что она для него значила. Стент заметил, что люди любят говорить о себе и высказывать свое мнение, в отличие от чиссов, которые предпочитали выражать мнение семьи или рода, а не собственное. В Доминации людей сочли бы крайне невоспитанными. 

Человеческая страсть к историям — еще одна непонятная черта. Чиссы жили фактами, художественная литература у них появилась достаточно поздно, поскольку непосредственно не способствовала выживанию. Приключенческий роман и вовсе начал развиваться только в последние сто лет. Изначально массовому читателю казалось глупым описание похождений выдуманных героев, когда каждый день кто-то из их родных или друзей рисковал жизнью в борьбе с жестоким климатом Ксиллы. Но когда опасности отошли в далекое прошлое, а жизнь стала спокойной и размеренной, чиссам захотелось пощекотать себе нервы. Мать Стента обожала приключенческие романы и книги о выживании. Она скупала все новинки и с удовольствием погружалась в них. Иногда Стент приходил к ней, садился неподалеку, и тогда она начинала читать вслух. Слушая то главу одной книги, то диалоги из другой, то советы из третьей, он радовался, что проводит время с матерью. В душе она тоже была счастлива, хотя и не смела сесть рядом с сыном, обнять его и вместе рассматривать иллюстрации, графики или таблицы.

Когда люди говорили о себе или рассказывали истории, они забывали о необходимости держать дистанцию, активно жестикулировали, изображали участников событий. Набор фактов превращался в спектакль. Впервые Стент столкнулся с этим, когда капитан Нириц навестил его незадолго перед отбоем и предложил рассказать сказку. В чеуне не было подходящего термина для обозначения детских историй перед сном, и мальчик заинтересовался.

Нириц присел на край кровати и начал рассказывать историю, которую в детстве очень любил и до сих пор помнил слово в слово:

— Однажды, на одной далекой-далекой планете, жил мальчик примерно твоего возраста…

— Из какой благородной семьи он был родом? — сразу уточнил Стент.

— Что?

— Дедушка говорит, что происхождение очень важно, оно во многом определяет жизнь. 

— Ну, для нашей истории это не имеет значения. Вообще-то, мальчик был из самой обычной семьи, он не был самым умным, сильным или популярным среди сверстников…

— Тогда что в нем особенного? Зачем вообще говорить о посредственностях? В Доминации ценят любую жизнь, но в истории остаются только имена самых выдающихся чиссов.

— Ты узнаешь, чем отличался наш герой, если перестанешь перебивать и позволишь мне рассказать.

Стент снизошел до того, чтобы выслушать сказку. Когда Нириц закончил, с видом строгого критика он похвалил его талант рассказчика, отметил неожиданные повороты сюжета, но общий вывод был неутешителен: в истории отсутствовала логика, особенно ближе к финалу, герои в основном полагались на удачу и такое размытое понятие, как дружба, а не на свои таланты. Мужчина объяснил, что в этом вся суть. Даже самый обычный мальчик или девочка может многого добиться, если наделен добрым сердцем и готов помогать окружающим.

— Если все человеческие сказки похожи на эту, неудивительно, что вы такие, — резюмировал Стент и отказался от дальнейшего обсуждения вопроса.

Няня говорила, что от приключенческих романов плохо спится. Нириц уверял, что сказки способствуют здоровому сну. Стент не верил ни в то, ни в другое, поскольку на звездном разрушителе спал плохо. Его пугала необъятность корабля и отсутствие возможности позвать кого-нибудь. Стены темной каюты были слишком толстыми, а по соседству жили только синдик и его возлюбленный. Оба уставали за смену, и Стент стеснялся их беспокоить. Если он просыпался от страшного сна, то потом долго лежал в темноте, тихо всхлипывая, и ждал, когда усталость возьмет свое. После того как синдик разработал для него распорядок дня, стало легче: за день мальчик так выматывался, что засыпал почти сразу и не мучился кошмарами. Но иногда дурные сны все равно навещали его. Сон всегда был один и тот же, утомительный в своем однообразии.

_У потолка мигают красные огоньки. Стент знает, что это сигнал тревоги, с кораблем что-то случилось. Оглушительно громко воет сирена, но он четко помнит, что никакой сирены на их яхте нет и не было. Она очень похожа на ту, что он слышал на «Предостерегающем». Нет, не просто похожа, это она и есть. Он с родителями бежит по палубе яхты к спасательной капсуле, их одежды развеваются на бегу. Его короткие ноги не поспевают за широким шагом родителей, на миг ему кажется, что сейчас они его бросят и уйдут вперед, но папа поворачивается и берет его на руки. Они быстро достигают места назначения — намного быстрее, чем в жизни. Мама нажимает на кнопки на панели, папа прижимает его к себе так крепко, что Стент думает, что у него сейчас треснут кости. Выпуклая стенка с иллюминатором отъезжает в сторону, за ней виднеется лесенка и кабина спасательной капсулы. Она всегда нравилась Стенту, он любил прятаться в ней и нажимать на кнопки, но сейчас он не хочет туда идти. Он цепляется за шею папы. Тот бережно, но решительно разжимает его ладошки и сажает на край капсулы. Тут же подходит мама, целует его в щеку и крепко обнимает. Сирена ревет так громко, что Стент едва различает слова:_

_— Мы очень тебя любим, Тен, ты — самое дорогое, что у нас есть._

_— Береги себя, сынок, и будь счастлив, — добавляет папа._

_Створка опускается, отрезая его от родителей. Он удивлен и напуган, он не понимает, почему мама с папой не летят с ним. Он стучит кулачком по иллюминатору, пытаясь докричаться до родителей, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Все, что он может, это смотреть на их лица за двойной преградой из стекла. Капсулу трясет. Он падает на бок и на секунду теряет родителей из виду, тут же поднимается и снова приникает к иллюминатору. Но теперь вместо родных лиц на него смотрят два белых черепа, как из анатомического атласа._

На этом месте Стент всегда просыпался с бешено бьющимся сердцем и мокрыми от слез глазами. Дома ночная няня время от времени заходила проверить его, приносила поесть или попить, если он просил, успокаивала, если он видел плохой сон. Ночью на «Предостерегающем» никто не заглядывал к нему. Стент мог хоть обрыдаться — никому не было дела. Так он считал и оттого чувствовал себя несчастным и брошенным. 

По ночам — очень условное понятие в космосе — люди действительно мало думали о ком-то, кроме себя и своих любовников (у кого они были). По мнению многих, служба на звездном разрушителе — это приятное времяпрепровождение, в ходе которого галантные офицеры оттачивают друг на друге манеры и остроумие. Так показывали в рекламных роликах. Реальность отличалась от пропаганды не в лучшую сторону. Служба выматывала морально и физически; приходя в каюты, люди мечтали только об отдыхе. 

В одну из плохих ночей, когда кошмар особенно сильно напугал Стента, о нем неожиданно вспомнил Парк. Это было тем более странно, что в момент, когда сознание мужчины пронзил вопрос «Как там мальчишка?», Траун целовал его шею и пребывал в весьма игривом настроении.

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делает Стент? — мимоходом спросил Парк.

— Полагаю, спит, — неохотно отрываясь от человека, ответил Траун. — Или опять плачет.

— Что значит «опять»? — отстранился Восс.

Со вздохом Траун встал с кровати и повел любовника к своему рабочему столу. Введя несколько команд в компьютер, он указал на монитор. На экране появилось изображение спальни в гостевой каюте, где жил мальчик. Свет был выключен, камера работала в режиме ночного видения и давала не очень четкое изображение и звук, но Парк различил свернувшегося под одеялом Стента и разобрал его всхлипывание. Его равно возмутил шпионаж за ребенком и то, что Траун ничего не предпринимал, даже видя его состояние.

Парк не любил детей. Он всегда считал, что от них слишком много шума и хлопот, а пользы никакой. Мысль о том, чтобы когда-нибудь завести собственного ребенка, приводила его в ужас. Но он не был жестоким человеком, и вид плачущего мальчика наполнил его сердце жалостью. Сколько бы Траун ни твердил ему о том, что по чисским меркам Стент уже почти взрослый и в состоянии самостоятельно справиться со своим горем, Парк видел лишь маленького ребенка, скрутившегося калачиком, который пытался заглушить свои всхлипы, с головой укрывшись одеялом. И как бы о них ни злословила молва, многие имперцы были людьми, неравнодушными к несправедливости и чужому страданию.

— Я пойду к нему, — заявил Парк, накидывая халат.

— Не думаю, что это удачная идея, — попытался остановить его Траун. — Мало того, что быть застигнутым в подобном виде унизительно для чисса. Иногда бывает полезно поплакать в одиночестве.

— Не спорю, но я не могу спокойно сидеть здесь и говорить с тобой о высоком, зная, что за стеной рыдает ребенок.

— Человеческая способность к сопереживанию не перестает меня удивлять — в хорошем смысле.

Входя в комнату мальчика, Парк не имел продуманной стратегии поведения. Об обращении с детьми он знал примерно столько же, сколько о приготовлении мясного рагу по-алдераански, то есть очень мало. Идти к Стенту его подтолкнуло то же чувство, которое в молодости заставляло его встревать в драки, даже если он знал, что силы неравны. Пускай он выходил из них побитым, но чувство, что он хотя бы попытался помочь, согревало еще долго.

Заслышав его шаги, Стент затих, напрягся и как-то так сжался под одеялом, что стал еще меньше, хотя это казалось невозможным. Очевидно, принял его за Трауна, перед которым очень боялся потерять лицо.

— Можно к тебе? — спросил Восс.

При звуке его голоса пододеяльный комочек немного расслабился, та его часть, которая была ближе к изголовью кровати, шевельнулось, обозначая кивок.

— Спасибо. Как ты тут?

Тишина. Которая могла означать как нежелание разговаривать, так и молчаливый упрек человеку: неужто непонятно, что довольные своей жизнью не прячутся под одеялом? Парк присел на край кровати рядом со Стентом, осторожно положил руку на то место, где предположительно должно было находиться его плечо. Не представляя, что еще сказать, чтобы не обидеть мальчика, он решил соврать:

— Знаешь, мы с гранд-адмиралом сейчас говорили о тебе. Он восхищен тобой, ты так стойко держишься.

Из-под одеяла раздался всхлип. Видимо, упоминание старшего чисса — не лучший выбор темы для разговора. Восс попытался заглянуть под одеяло, но Стент еще сильнее натянул его на себя и отполз к середине кровати. Человек тяжело вздохнул. И ради этого он покинул теплую постель Трауна.

— Ты не мог бы вылезти из-под одеяла? — попросил Парк. — Не так-то просто говорить, не видя собеседника.

— Нет, — пришел ответ.

— Почему?

— Потому что вам будет противно на меня смотреть.

— Ни в коем случае. Да и с чего бы?

Стент не ответил, только снова всхлипнул. Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, Парк погладил мальчика по спине. Тот перестал вздрагивать и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Люди прикасались друг к другу (и к нему тоже) намного чаще, чем чиссы, и Стент научился терпеть дружеские похлопывания в качестве знака одобрения во время уроков или спаррингов. Но гладили и обнимали его редко, практически никогда. Только капитан Нириц позволял себе такую вольность, зато делал это от всей души. При мысли о том, что чужой человек проявляет к нему больше участия, чем родители, на Стента накатила волна отчаяния. Он находился в том состоянии, когда расстроить может любая мелочь, и снова захлюпал носом.

Осторожно приподняв край одеяла, Парк посмотрел на мальчика, улыбнулся и подсел ближе. Стент обвился вокруг человека, как маленький зверек, крепко вцепился в его плечи и заплакал без стеснения. Тот неловко обхватил его и, подражая манере обращения с совсем маленькими детьми, начал слегка покачиваться. Впервые с момента появления среди людей маленький чисс ощутил заботу в самом простом ее проявлении, тепло и уют, которых ему не хватало в огромном доме на Ксилле, чувство безопасности, хотя, говоря объективно, в галактике мало кораблей, более надежных и защищенных, чем звездные разрушители. Через некоторое время потоки слез иссякли, заложенный нос прочистился и уловил тонкий запах обнимавшего его человека и последнюю нерастворившуюся нотку его одеколона. 

Повинуясь чувству долга — а остаться с расстроенным ребенком было тем, что до́лжно сделать — Парк еще долго сидел со Стентом. Конечно, он рассчитывал той ночью держать в объятиях чисса, но другого и в совсем ином ключе. Но если бы он оставил мальчика одного среди мокрых от слез подушек, то счел бы себя последним негодяем, никакие ласки уже не были бы в удовольствие. При этом он радовался, что Стент ему не сын. Ему нравилось иногда заглядывать к мальчишке, шутить и играть с ним, а еще больше нравилось приходить в каюту, где не было никаких детей. Нириц, похоже, обрел смысл жизни в чиссенке, но родительские инстинкты Парка упорно молчали. Его не сильно печалило, что ему не доведется оставить свой генетический след в галактике. Оказаться на страницах учебника истории он мечтал куда сильнее.

В ту ночь Стент понял, что с людьми можно делать то, что нельзя делать с чиссами. Можно плакать, смеяться, прикасаться и не бояться прослыть невоспитанным. Самое лучшее — объятия. Если бы такое было возможно, Стент не отпустил бы от себя Парка ни на минуту. Разве что для того, чтобы перебраться на руки Нирица. Впрочем, другие тоже могут обнимать, только им не предоставлялся шанс. Засыпая на руках Парка, Стент решил выдрессировать людей так, чтобы в любой момент получать от них столь необходимую ему ласку.


	6. Chapter 6

Вскоре после более близкого знакомства с людьми Стент обнаружил, что в человеческом обществе любили и ценили детей так же сильно, как среди чиссов, и тоже стремились их осчастливить. Однако векторы развития эти стремления получили разные. Чиссы старались помочь своим отпрыскам как можно скорее вырасти и стать самостоятельными. Люди же хотели удержать ускользающую пору детства. И это при том, что биологические циклы двух рас сильно различались: человеческий детеныш в одиннадцать лет еще играл в игры, а для чиссов в том же возрасте наступало совершеннолетие.

Хотя он прожил среди людей уже пять стандартных месяцев, Стент все еще поражался их непредсказуемости. Синдик по секрету сказал ему, что это — одна из основных причин, почему он особенно ценил человеческую расу. Свою порцию сюрпризов получал и Стент. 

«Предостерегающий» ненадолго вернулся на территорию Империи, и мальчик с удивлением обнаружил себя в списке тех, кому разрешен спуск на планету. Люди картинно морщились, говоря, что им противно ступать на поверхность столь дикого и нецивилизованного мира, но в душе радовались возможности выбраться с корабля. Аббаджи в Диком пространстве действительно не тянул на центр культуры, зато обладал большим количеством кантин и магазинов, а леса вокруг городов обещали отличную охоту для любителей этого развлечения. 

День выдался погожий и жаркий. В районе космопорта всех прибывающих встречали крошечные песчаные бури. Высадившиеся из челнока люди брели к порту, не замечая ничего вокруг и не разделяя восторга Стента. Тот впервые в жизни видел песок и то и дело останавливался, чтобы потрогать его, понюхать, изучить текстуру. Сопровождай его кто-нибудь менее терпеливый, чем капитан Нириц, мальчик непременно бы отстал и потерялся. Но Нириц все время был рядом, излучая искреннюю заинтересованность и защиту, а вокруг переминались с ноги на ногу остальные отпускники. Которые тихонько ругались под нос, что мальчишка вынуждает их терять драгоценное время, и они не могут тронуться в путь, поскольку считалось неуважительным добежать до космопорта и покинуть его раньше капитана корабля. За его пределами — делай, что хочешь, но на его территории — будь добр соблюдать приличия. 

Наконец Стент закончил свои исследования, и имперцы вошли в здание космопорта. Четверть стандартного часа спустя они, отдав напоследок честь, разъехались в разные стороны. Капитан и мальчик отправились в центр города. У Нирица был план. Он хотел показать Стенту планету, столь непохожую на его родину, и множество разумных рас, которые обитали в Империи. А где можно провести лучшую демонстрацию, как не на торговой планете, куда слетается чуть ли не вся галактика?

Как только маленькие чиссы начинали уверенно ходить, их тут же учили следовать за родителями в должной манере: не отставая, но и не обгоняя, без прыжков и шума, не цепляясь за одежду взрослых. При этом родители и не думали сбавлять шаг: раз ребенок достиг возраста, в котором он мог сопровождать их, то только от него зависело, догонит он их или нет. 

Капитан Нириц о такой системе воспитания не знал, а если бы узнал, пришел бы в ужас. Он шел неспешно, подстраиваясь под Стента, что было непросто для человека, привыкшего мерить шагами палубы огромного разрушителя. Чтобы мальчик не потерялся, он все время держал его за руку. По мере приближения к центру города человекопоток увеличился. Нириц взял Стента на руки, тот обвил его шею руками и положил голову на плечо, боязливо поглядывая вокруг. Пестрая смесь разнообразных цветов, звуков и запахов ошеломила чиссенка. Уличные зазывалы приглашали посмотреть их товары, совали под нос экзотические фрукты и специи, торговцы и покупатели разных рас вокруг ходили, прыгали, мелькали, спорили, смеялись, размахивали руками, хвостами, гривами. Нириц двигался сквозь поток медленно и уверенно, как звездный разрушитель среди прогулочных яхт. Хотя хватка Империи на Аббаджи была не такой крепкой, как на мирах Ядра, но и в отдалении от центра знали: с людьми в форме лучше не связываться.

В элитных районах города прохожих стало поменьше. Там находились дорогие магазины и рестораны, посещение которых могли себе позволить только состоятельные туристы. Прочая публика проходила мимо, заглядывала в окна и витрины, таким образом приобщаясь к красивой жизни. У одного такого магазина капитан спустил Стента на землю. Отчасти потому, что не боялся его потерять среди прилавков, но в основном из-за того, что в последние месяцы мальчик начал стремительно расти и набирать вес, достиг и даже немного превысил норму для своего возраста (чем весьма обрадовал Трауна), и долго носить его на руках капитану было уже тяжело. Помимо этого, по представлению Нирица, Стенту нужна была свобода передвижения.

Магазин игрушек считался местной достопримечательностью. Восемь этажей предлагали широчайший ассортимент товаров для детей всех рас и возрастов, на любой вкус и кошелек. С выкрашенных в яркие цвета стен улыбались герои популярных голофильмов и передач. Легкая музыка действовала успокаивающе — если не на детей, то на их задерганных родителей. В магазине был даже маленький парк аттракционов, кинозал, кафетерий и игровые комнаты. Стент никогда не видел ничего подобного. В детских магазинах в Доминации в основном продавались развивающие игры, познавательная литература, наборы из серии «Юный профессионал», одежда и школьные принадлежности. Все это было чинно расставлено по полкам, родители с детьми покупали необходимое и редко заглядывали в соседние отделы. Магазин игрушек на Аббаджи гудел, как муравейник. 

Минуя нижние этажи, где продавалось все для самых маленьких, Нириц и Стент поднялись наверх. В отделах для дошкольников и школьников шум стоял невообразимый. Мимо пробежали двое родианских детей, нещадно лупивших друг друга булавами с пищалками. Голубокожая тви'лекская девочка доказывала отцу, что хочет зеленое платье, а не розовое. Человеческий ребенок в криво склеенном из бумаги шлеме штурмовика назвал Стента «повстанческим отродьем» и ткнул его игрушечной винтовкой, за что тут же получил ею по голове. Нириц усмехнулся. После очередной тренировки Стента Траун сказал, что из мальчика выйдет славный воин, тогда капитан ему не поверил. Но гранд-адмирал и в этом был прав. Маневрируя в потоке людей и инородцев, Стент с нескрываемым презрением смотрел на крикливых детей. Он никогда не позволял себе такого на публике (дома — другой разговор).

Нириц остановился у длинного стеллажа, заставленного цветными разнокалиберными коробками. Он взял одну из них, протянул чиссенку и объяснил, что это — игры со всех уголков Империи. Мальчик недоверчиво осмотрел коробку.

— Тут написано «Для детей от трех до шести лет», я уже слишком взрослый для нее, — обиженно сказал Стент.

— Прошу прощения, мой лорд, — улыбнулся капитан. — Тогда как насчет «Галактической экспансии»? Познавательная и развивающая игра. Адмирал ведь хотел, чтобы ты изучил территории Империи, а она как раз для этого создавалась. Может, он тоже сыграет с нами, — почти мечтательно проговорил Нириц и тут же прикусил язык: маловероятно, что Траун согласится заниматься такой ерундой, чтобы развлечь ребенка, а если и согласится, то победит с таким разгромным счетом, что капитан сгорит со стыда. 

Однако Стенту идея понравилась, и он сунул коробку под мышку. К ней добавилось несколько игр на логику и умение просчитывать ходы противника. Их получилось так много, что пришлось воспользоваться услугами дежурившего в отделе дроида, похожего на астромеха, но с большой корзиной спереди. Дроид следовал за покупателями и по пути испускал радостные трели.

Отдел игрушечного оружия они прошли, даже не взглянув. Кому интересны пластиковые бластеры, когда под рукой всегда есть настоящие? Стент почувствовал свое превосходство над толпившимися там детьми разных рас, которые просили родителей купить им ту или иную бутафорию. В отличие от них, Стент знал устройство оружия военного образца, его вес и то, как оно лежит в руке, даже умел собирать и разбирать его. Пока, правда, только с открытыми глазами, но его уверяли, что скоро он научится делать это вслепую и так же быстро, как настоящие штурмовики. Знал он и то, о чем канючащие в магазине дети вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают. ЛС-7134 позволил ему внимательно рассмотреть свою броню, показал, как она снимается и надевается. Стент потрогал все крючки и сочленения, повертел в руках части сияющей белой защиты, даже попробовал ее примерить. Но самой интересной игрушкой оказался шлем, который ЛС-7134, смеясь, надел ему на голову. Он был большой и тяжелый, в нем, наверное, могли поместиться головы двух таких мальчиков, как Стент. Когда системы шлема включились, Стент на секунду испугался, но быстро освоился. ЛС-7134 показал, как переключать режимы работы визора, от чего мальчик пришел в неописуемый восторг. Также он обнаружил, что можно поддерживать связь с другими штурмовиками из отделения ЛС-7134 и даже с их офицером. Никакие штампованные поделки производителей игрушек не могли с этим сравниться.

В следующем отделе ждали мягкие игрушки с большими грустными глазами. Работники магазина рассортировали их по размеру и цветам. На полках сидели, стояли и лежали как доморощенного вида поделки, так и роскошные звери, достойные стать экспонатами зоологического музея. Стент изумленно уставился на пушистую братию.

— Что здесь делают чучела животных? — встревожился он.

— Это не чучела, это мягкие игрушки, — объяснил Нириц. — Разве у чиссов таких нет?

— Нет. Зачем они?

— Чтобы играть с ними, когда друзей нет рядом, и обнимать.

— Зачем обнимать куски меха?

— Они очень мягкие, это приятно. Вот, попробуй.

Капитан взял с полки первую попавшуюся игрушку и протянул ее чиссенку. Стент взял из его рук игрушку с таким видом, словно Нириц вручил ему взведенный термальный детонатор. Неведомый пушистый зверь был крупным, чуть больше самого мальчика, и очень-очень пушистым. На ощупь мех оказался невероятно мягким и напоминал тот, которым была отделана любимая мамина накидка. Стент осторожно прижал к себе игрушку. Большая, теплая, мягкая, дарящая ощущение комфорта. Действительно, ощущения нельзя назвать неприятными. Но безвольно висевшие по бокам лапки зверя не обняли Стента в ответ — существенный недостаток. 

— Что скажешь? Нравится? — спросил капитан так, будто лично сшил меховую игрушку.

— Да, но вот это мне нравится больше, — сказал Стент, посадил зверя на полку и протянул руки навстречу человеку.

Для Стента обучение объятиям стало важной вехой в дрессировке людей. Гордые имперские офицеры не встали бы на колени даже под дулом бластера, но стоило чиссенку посмотреть печальными глазами и поднять вверх руки — и самые высокопоставленные из них склонялись и обнимали его. Разумеется, синдик не знал об этом, разве что догадывался; ему бы не понравилось, что его воспитанник дрессирует его же подчиненных. Изначально расположенный к ребенку, Нириц поддавался дрессировке лучше всех. То, что его предпочли игрушке, не могло его не растрогать. К тому моменту, когда Стент разжал объятия, капитан был готов подарить ему весь магазин, но мальчик ограничился скромной просьбой:

— Я хочу мозаику и куб-лабиринт.

Без лишних слов мальчик получил несколько мозаик и конструкторов (потому что перебирать детали дроидов и военной техники ему уже надоело), лабиринты в форме кубов и пирамид, которые произвольно меняли расположение внутренних проходов, а еще множество мягких игрушек. Товаров набралось столько, что Нириц заказал их доставку в контейнере на борт «Предостерегающего». Он оставил в магазине свою зарплату за два месяца, но не думал о кредитах. На кого еще их тратить? Семьи у него не было, как и дорогостоящих хобби, сам он жил на полном обеспечении, спасибо имперскому флоту. Зато Стент был доволен и благодарен, с любопытством смотрел вокруг, задавал вопросы. Вид Стента, занимающегося тем, что и должны делать дети, а не скучающего в одиночестве, наполнил сердце капитана счастьем.

До вечера человек и чиссенок гуляли по городу, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть. Закатом они любовались в кафе на смотровой площадке,с которой открывался вид на город. Помимо них, посетителей было мало: только влюбленная пара забрачек и семья ботанов. Сделав заказ, Стент посмотрел вниз. В домах загорались огни, казавшиеся совсем крошечными с высоты, улицы и магазины осветились иллюминацией, как во время праздника. Маленький ботан тоже заметил огоньки и указал на них родителям, те с преувеличенным восторгом восхитились ими. Отец семейства достал небольшую голокамеру и заснял жену с сыном на фоне живописного заката, оглянулся по сторонам, подошел к забрачкам и попросил запечатлеть их всех вместе. Одна из женщин ответила согласием. Пока ботаны улыбались и обнимались на камеру, Стент думал о своих родителях. У него осталось несколько постановочных голофото с ними, но они никогда не снимались вот так, спонтанно, в неформальной обстановке. Ночь наползала на город, в небе появились первые звезды. В полутьме маленькому ботану принесли сияющий от огоньков торт, родители тихо спели ему песенку. Стент заметил, что Нириц тоже смотрит на улыбающихся ботанов — так, словно видит свое несостоявшееся будущее.

— А где ваша семья? — спросил его чисс.

— На Корусанте. Сестры управляют семейным бизнесом, их дети им помогают, родители отошли от дел и путешествуют. И еще у меня двое племянников в академии, скоро придется просить для них протекции, — рассеянно проговорил Нириц.

— Нет, я про вашу, личную, — не отставал мальчик.

— Личной семьи у меня никогда не было, малыш. Хотя однажды я чуть не женился. Я был молод и глуп, мечтал вот так же сидеть и улыбаться, — ответил он и кивнул в сторону ботанов.

— Что случилось?

— Леди Весна не захотела выходить за меня замуж. Она была красива, благородного происхождения и воспитания, ей нравилось шутить со мной, а я думал, что дорог ей. Много лет она вертела мной, а я ползал перед ней на брюхе. Однажды я набрался смелости и сделал ей предложение. Знаешь, что она сказала?

— Нет.

— У вас нет никаких перспектив, Дагон. Ваши ровесники уже давно стали адмиралами, а вы всего лишь капитан, — все это Нириц выпалил фальцетом, фыркнул и продолжил уже нормальным голосом: — Она, видите ли, унизила бы себя, став моей женой.

— Это очень грубо, ей следовало сразу вам отказать, — возмутился Стент.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — не смог сдержать улыбку Нириц. — Сперва я получил отказ, а потом еще эта экспедиция Трауна. Тогда я всерьез считал, что попал в опалу у командования, но в конце концов так даже лучше. Я был слишком занят, чтобы думать о ней, вспоминать. Если бы ты только знал, какое это счастье — не думать.

— Я знаю.

На борт Нириц и Стент вернулись, когда на планете уже настала глубокая ночь. В челноке мальчик задремал, прижавшись к капитану, и тот отнес его в каюту, уложил в постель, накрыл одеялом по самое ухо, как учил его отец. Как он научил бы своего сына.


	7. Chapter 7

Службы доставки не ругал только ленивый, однако Нирицу повезло. Была ли то заслуга работников магазина игрушек или же волшебные слова в поле «Куда», но ящик прибыл на борт звездного разрушителя уже на следующий день. Получив уведомление об этом, Стент бросил занятия и помчался в док разгрузки. Напрасно связист звал его назад к раскуроченной станции связи — мальчику не терпелось увидеть свои подарки. Ящик с маркировкой магазина стоял рядом с грузом продовольствия и казался совсем крошечным. Однако на поверку оказался непомерно тяжелым. Пришлось Стенту «одолжить» ховер-сани, с помощью дроида погрузить на них ящик, а затем доставить его к каюте. Ховер-сани не помещались в обычные лифты, и мальчику пришлось покружить по кораблю из-за сложной системы грузовых лифтов. В ходе этого путешествия он пролетел на скорости мимо офицерской столовой и чуть не сбил выходивших оттуда людей. Такого завершения обеда люди не ожидали. Стент притормозил, лишь когда услышал, как с полдюжины глоток выкрикивают его имя, обернулся… и дал максимальное ускорение. 

За изучением подарков его и застали Нириц и Парк. По пути к его каюте капитан доказывал старпому, что воспитывать детей можно только любовью и лаской. Парк, которого в детстве нещадно отчитывали, если он приносил из школы отметки ниже «отлично», и независимо от обстоятельств попрекали успехами кузена, даром что тот был на три года старше, не спорил и жалел лишь о том, что его отец не слышит доводов Нирица. Помимо прочего, капитан хотел похвастаться, какие замечательные подарки он сделал мальчику, и тонко намекнуть, что ни гранд-адмирал, ни Парк, ни кто-либо еще не удосужился купить Стенту хотя бы самую примитивную игрушку. 

Каюту они обнаружили погруженной в хаос. Прямо у двери валялись раскуроченные остатки ящика. Куски мягкого уплотнителя летали повсюду, как снежные хлопья. Слабый ветерок, поднявшийся, когда мужчины открыли дверь каюты, закружил их в воздухе, усиливая впечатление снегопада. Где-то в глубине слышалось зловещее шуршание. Затем из-за стола вышло и двинулось на людей нечто пушистое, с горящими красными глазами. При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказалось Стентом, который обнаружил удивительное свойство уплотнителя прилипать ко всему вокруг, особенно — к кадетской форме. Игра с синтетическим материалом увлекла его больше доставленных в ящике вещей, он даже поинтересовался, нельзя ли заказать целый мешок уплотнителя «для экспериментов». Имперцы, охваченные привитым за годы службы страхом испачкать форму, ответили категорическим отказом. Стент решил вернуться к обсуждению этого вопроса в другой раз и поблагодарил капитана за подарки. Не без интереса Парк осмотрел игрушки и заметил, что они напоминают ему многих подчиненных и видных политических деятелей Империи. Нириц признал, что сходство действительно есть, хотя при покупке никакого злого умысла у него не было. С особой гордостью Стент продемонстрировал коробку с «Галактической экспансией» и объявил:

— Капитан Нириц сказал, что гранд-адмирал тоже поиграет с нами.

— Я лишь предположил, что он может захотеть, — уточнил Нириц.

На лице Парка появилось то хитрое выражение, какое всегда возникало у него, когда он собирался сделать что-нибудь безрассудное. Стент хорошо его знал. Они с Парком давно стали сообщниками в мелких шалостях и часто прикрывали друг друга. Сейчас мальчик подал ему замечательную идею.

— Он захочет, не сомневайся. Это я беру на себя, — сказал Парк и потрепал Стента по голове.

У Нирица сжалось сердце, когда он представил себе сюрреалистическую картину: трое высокопоставленных имперских офицеров играют в детскую игру с чиссенком. Скорее всего, гранд-адмирал сочтет, что люди опять занимаются ерундой, и откажется в этом участвовать. Впрочем, проводились же на корабле вечера самодеятельности, творческие конкурсы и прочие развлечения одной части экипажа силами другой, и никто не считал позорным в них участвовать. Если отнестись к затее с нужным подходом, то она становится не такой уж глупой и даже веселой. С определенной точки зрения.

За годы совместной жизни Траун научился читать замыслы Парка: они были написаны у него на лице, как и эмоции. Вскоре и Парк это понял и придумал игру-обманку. В свободное от службы время или когда обоих одолевала скука, они подавали друг другу скрытые сигналы — взгляды, прикосновения к разным частям лица, повороты головы, позы, улыбки, двусмысленные выражения — и старались разгадать тайные замыслы. Со временем забава принесла пользу: они достигли такой синхронизации, что в экстремальных ситуациях могли действовать слаженно, не говоря ни слова. 

Но в конце аурек-смены того дня, когда Стент получил свои подарки, все было спокойно. «Предостерегающий» снялся с орбиты гостеприимной планеты и нырнул в гиперпространство. Служба тянулась лениво и медленно. Гранд-адмирал обозревал неторопливую жизнь на мостике. Среди всех людей его взгляд выхватил Парка, склонившегося над тактическим дисплеем и прогнувшегося в талии с нарочитым эротизмом, впрочем, заметным только из командирского кресла. Кокетливо одернув сзади китель, Парк распрямился, повернулся и выразительно посмотрел на Трауна. Капитан Нириц подозвал его к себе, и коммандер грациозно прошествовал к нему походкой супермодели. Разгадывать особенно было нечего. Траун проверил список своих дел на вечер и, не найдя ничего срочного, решил подыграть Парку. 

Как только сигнал возвестил об окончании аурек-смены, Парк коротко попрощался со всеми и улизнул с мостика со скоростью, характерной скорее для лейтенантов. А вот Трауну пришлось задержаться. Нириц копался с рапортом, его падд словил глюк, беш-смена уже заняла свои места, но техника никак не желала сдаваться. Еще несколько минут возни, облегченный вздох, подпись, пожелание хорошего дежурства заступившим — и Траун направился к своей каюте.

Восс уже ждал его. Правильнее было бы сказать, поджидал. Он опирался на стол, вытянув вперед одну ногу и согнув в колене другую, несколько верхних крючков кителя были расстегнуты, демонстрируя шею. Его улыбка была полна соблазнов и тайны. Перед внутренним взором Трауна предстали картины, подробно показывающие, какое применение можно найти этим ногам, шее и прочим частям тела. 

— Ты свободен сегодня? — спросил Парк, когда любовник подошел к нему вплотную, и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Для тебя я почти всегда свободен, — ответил Траун. — Какие планы на вечер?

— Я собирался немного поиграть, — прошептал Восс, а в доказательство серьезности своих намерений оставил несколько симметрично расположенных поцелуев на шее чисса. — Хочешь поучаствовать?

— С удовольствием.

— И сделаешь все, что я скажу?

— Конечно.

— Обещаешь?

— Клянусь.

— Чудесно, — Парк отодвинулся, его тон перестал быть томным и мигом превратился в деловой: — Тогда мы идем играть в «Галактическую экспансию» со Стентом.

— Во что? — переспросил Траун.

Гранд-адмирал редко совершал роковые ошибки, но в тот момент, когда он расписался в незнании такого простого предмета, как популярная игра, он определил свою судьбу на вечер. Соблазнительные картины с участием Парка растворились так же быстро, как возникли. Меньше всего Трауну хотелось играть в детские игры, и он попытался отговориться, но Восс вцепился в него намертво, а в конце концов сделал такое печальное лицо, что его возлюбленный согласился на один тур.

В каюте Стента висела атмосфера ожидания. На столике уже покоилась коробка с «Экспансией», вокруг были расставлены стулья. При появлении Трауна сидевшие Нириц и хозяин каюты встали и поприветствовали его по всей форме. Со стороны могло показаться, что люди и чиссы собрались для проведения занятий или экзамена по бейсику. Сев за стол, Траун критически осмотрел коробку и игровое поле, начал читать инструкцию, признал, что игра действительно способствует развитию логического мышления и изучению законов рынка. На первый раз игроки разбились на две команды, в каждой оказался более сильный игрок — человек, который провел все отрочество с «Экспансией», и более слабый — чисс, игравший впервые. 

Сперва все мирно передвигали свои фишки по полю, набирали карточки, читали условия. Затем началось страшное: правила игры пошли вразрез с реальностью.

— Пираты не заключают союзы с правительством, — категорически заявил Траун.

— Заключают, если так выпали фишки, — парировал Парк.

— Это коррупция, о которой нужно незамедлительно сообщить на Корусант и пресечь на корню, — не сдавался гранд-адмирал.

Парк прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Через некоторое время начал возмущаться Стент:

— Цены на грузоперевозки не могут расти, а цены на продовольствие падать, они идут в связке! Законы рынка так не работают!

— В игре такое возможно, — объяснил Нириц.

— Но это же противоречит логике и здравому смыслу! — не сдавался Стент.

— А что в нашей жизни им не противоречит? — философски спросил Парк.

Траун встал на сторону Стента и настоял, что надо играть так, как все происходит в реальности. С возмущенным ворчанием, возгласами, подколками и полусерьезными оскорблениями игра постепенно подошла к концу. После подведения итогов оказалось, что благодаря осторожности выиграл капитан Нириц. Парка от него отделяла сотня очков — его подвела рискованная инвестиция в судостроительные верфи, которые разрушило нападение пиратов Трауна. Чиссы разделили почетное третье место с одинаковым, очень незначительным, количеством очков. 

Гранд-адмирал умел проигрывать. Он принял бы поражение от Нусо Эсвы, или адмирала Акбара, или принцессы Леи — в этом не было позора. Но не от детской игры. Стент тоже требовал реванша.

На сей раз игроки поделились по этническому принципу. С одной стороны стола перебирали карточки оскорбленные чиссы, с другой тихо обсуждали стратегию люди. Памятуя о том, что выходцы с Ксиллы сражаются до победного конца, Парк склонился к Нирицу и прошептал ему на ухо: «Давайте сейчас дадим им выиграть». Капитан понимающе кивнул, и игра закипела. Но наученные опытом чиссы больше не стремились играть по законам логики. Людям пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выбыть в первые же минуты. Хотя Стент не умел так же хорошо, как синдик, предсказывать действия противников на много ходов вперед, он обладал отличной памятью и подмечал характерные паттерны в их игре. Ближе к концу тура Траун заметил, что они со Стентом вырвались вперед и людям уже никак не удастся их догнать. И тогда он сбросил крайне ценные акции галактического банка, чем обвалил рынок, положил конец игре и уступил победу своему воспитаннику. Радость мальчика была велика, ее не омрачили даже потрясенные возгласы людей: «Да как так-то? Это не по правилам!». 

Спустя неделю после истории с «Галактической экспансией» Парк вплыл в кают-компанию с загадочным лицом и контейнером с надписью «Опасно. Не открывать» в руках. Он сел за стол рядом с капитаном Нирицем и генералом Бэррисом, поставил контейнер на колени и приоткрыл крышку, демонстрируя им содержимое. Бэррис фыркнул и улыбнулся, а лицо Нирица приобрело брезгливое выражение.

— Что это… за зверь? — спросил он.

— Понятия не имею, но вы только посмотрите на его морду, — ответил Парк, доставая игрушку.

С десяток любопытных голов повернулось, чтобы оценить покупку. Игрушка напоминала поросшую плесенью мохнатую обезьяноящерицу, а ее морда в самом деле была достойна памяти в веках — как пример того, что не должно повториться.

— Я запрещаю вам дарить это Стенту, — категорически заявил Нириц, — у него останется травма на всю жизнь. Пожалейте мальчика, ему и так не повезло в жизни.

Пришлось Парку пообещать, что он не отдаст Стенту мехового уродца. Однако уже на следующий день Нириц увидел мальчика за уроками в компании чудовища.

— Кто твой новый друг? — спросил он.

— Это Мусоросборник, подарок синдика. Если ко мне хотят прийти плохие сны, он их пожирает или прогоняет прочь, — гордо доложил мальчик.

Нириц буквально слышал голос своего старпома, произносящий эти слова, — надо обладать воображением Парка, чтобы придумать такую чушь, — но оспорить решение Трауна не рискнул. В конце концов, тот лучше знал свой народ, возможно, чисские дети не столь восприимчивы к виду монстров, как человеческие. Однако Стенту игрушка понравилась, он всюду таскал ее с собой, из-за чего через некоторое время она приобрела еще более отвратительный вид. К пегой шерсти добавились пятна (и запах) машинного масла, уши окрасились в ядовито-зеленый цвет, один глаз где-то потерялся и был заменен протезом в виде окуляра от списанной винтовки, на спине появилась заплатка из форменного материала, пришитая хирургической нитью. Парк выглядел до неприличия довольным собой и тем, что его подарок нашел отклик в душе мальчика.

Не один старпом решил порадовать Стента — вслед за ним с дарами потянулись другие офицеры из числа добродушно настроенных. Помимо бесчисленного множества мягких игрушек, вскоре чиссенок стал обладателем дистанционно управляемых моделей кораблей времен Республики, набора для вырезания фигурок из дерева, собираемой вручную миниатюры центральных районов Корусанта и огромного размера кукольного дома в набуанском стиле со всей мебелью и крошечными фигурками жильцов. Этот дворец постоянно перемещался по каюте, и не было человека, который, навещая мальчика, так или иначе об него не запнулся. Подарки не столько соотносились с интересами Стента, сколько отражали вкусы дарителей. Глядя на них, доктор Порбель довольно точно мог бы сказать, кому из офицеров чего не хватало в детстве, и даже поглумиться над ними. Но не стал. Поскольку сам принес Стенту «Расы галактики» — большой набор кукол едва ли не всех разумных видов галактики в национальных костюмах. К каждой кукле прилагались характерные атрибуты и описание особенностей расы. Последнее Порбель выкинул как «оскорбительное, эксплуатирующее стереотипы и несоответствующее действительности» и заменил его текстом собственного сочинения. 

Вскоре каюта Стента стала напоминать магазин игрушек и неизбежно превратилась в кабинет эмоциональной разгрузки, об организации которого мечтал Порбель на заре своей карьеры. Поскольку в понимании большинства имперцев ребенок — недочеловек, было решено использовать это заблуждение на пользу экипажу. Идея принадлежала Порбелю, Стент согласился, Траун одобрил. Утомленные службой люди приходили к Стенту под предлогом развития его речевых навыков и предавались детским развлечениям. И пусть сейчас они командовали эскадрильями, но не отказывали себе в удовольствии запустить управляемую модель «Нубиана», блеском которого пленились еще в детстве. Ангар «Предостерегающего» полнился шагоходами, но некоторым куда интереснее было смотреть на заводной АТ-АТ, грузно ступающий по столу. А уж разыграть сцены из жизни с помощью мягких игрушек и вовсе обязательное дело.

Случалось, что младшие офицеры пренебрегали своими обязанностями, чтобы провести время в компании чиссенка. Не раз ругань старшего по званию в комлинке заставляла молодых лейтенантов срываться и бежать на свое рабочее место. Генералу Бэррису это надоело, и он решил положить конец праздному шатанию своих подчиненных. Для этого он устроил засаду рядом с каютой Стента. Как только один из его лейтенантов зашел к Стенту, он сразу пробил по базе данных: действительно, юноша в это время должен был надзирать за процессом перекраски нескольких AT-ST. Но дело это скучное и долгое, поэтому парень решил заняться чем-то более приятным. Выждав немного, Бэррис подошел к каюте чиссенка и открыл дверь универсальным ключом. 

Его лейтенант, это светлое будущее Империи, сидел на полу спиной к двери, держал в руках двух пушистиков и показывал Стенту кукольный театр, говоря за героев разными голосами. Быстрее, чем кто-либо успел среагировать, генерал ухватил подчиненного за ухо и, не разжимая руки, заставил подняться.

— Уй! Уй! Больно же! — шипел лейтенант.

— Если вам угодно заниматься детскими делами, то и обращаться с вами будут как с ребенком, — сказал Бэррис, пару раз тряхнул его и выставил за дверь с напутствием, которое не следовало бы произносить при ребенке.

Для того, кому оставалось два с половиной года до выхода на пенсию, кто мечтал о спокойной жизни с семьей, а не о путешествии ситх знает куда, Бэррис еще сдержанно выражался. Трауна он уважал за нестандартный подход к выполнению боевых задач и не любил за тот резонанс, который прокатывался по чинам после очередного гениального экспромта. Генерал был известен своей требовательностью к подчиненным, вспыльчивостью, решительностью и поистине неисчерпаемым запасом интересных и поучительных историй, которыми он охотно делился с младшими офицерами. В картографической экспедиции он обрел много благодарных слушателей, потому что в своем героическом походе Траун задействовал большое количество молодых лейтенантов. Юноши с горящими глазами с упоением слушали Бэрриса и учились жизни. Вот как он рассказывал о своем назначении на борт «Предостерегающего»:

— Вызывает меня как-то командир и спрашивает: «Хочешь стать генералом?». «Ясное дело, хочу», — отвечаю я. А он улыбается так загадочно, выстукивает что-то на компьютере и говорит: «Тогда собирайся, поедешь в Неизведанные регионы». Я и пикнуть не успел, как летел сюда вместо какого-то болвана, который решил поиграть в героя. Траун не любит, когда играют в героев без приказа. И вместо того чтобы обнимать жену за мягкие места, я торчу тут перед вами. Вот такая закавыка.

По лицам юношей бродила мысль — одна на всех — и они усиленно ее думали. Самый смелый из слушателей поднял руку, как на занятии в академии:

— Простите, сэр, я не очень понял, в чем мораль вашей истории.

— Мораль? А нет никакой морали, лейтенант, — усмехнулся Бэррис. — Когда вам вдруг предлагают повышение, не спешите радоваться и читайте то, что написано в приказах мелким шрифтом.

За годы службы Бэррис навидался всякого и из всего мог сделать поучительную историю. И из случая с ленивым лейтенантом тоже. Но не стал. Достоверно неизвестно, что произошло между ним и Стентом, когда генерал остался с мальчиком наедине, чтобы сделать ему внушение. Два стандартных часа спустя Парк обнаружил его в пустой столовой, куда он зашел отдать особые распоряжения об ужине.

Генерал Бэррис, участник многих славных сражений, генерал Бэррис, который не боялся ничего в жизни, кроме гнева своей жены, забился в укромный уголок и сидел, уставившись на кружку у себя в руках, и не реагировал ни на что вокруг. Парк никогда прежде не видел его таким. Он подсел к давнему знакомому и спросил, что случилось. Бэррис медленно поднял взгляд от кружки.

— Парк, вы меня знаете, я был во многих сражениях и ни разу не проявил ни страха, ни жалости. Вы ведь это знаете? — его голос звучал почти жалобно.

— Конечно, ваша репутация всем известна, — заверил его Парк. — Что заставило вас сомневаться в себе?

— Сегодня я… я… — он сделал глоток из кружки, и Парк заподозрил, что в ней отнюдь не каф. — Сегодня я пил чай с принцем Полосатиком и капитаном Плюшкой и говорил за них писклявым голосом. Стент выглядел таким одиноким, и я подумал, что… 

Внезапный страх промелькнул в его глазах.

— А что, если я не смогу выполнять свои обязанности? Вдруг я остановлю наступательную операцию, потому что какой-нибудь ребенок грустно на меня посмотрит?

Парк испустил вздох облегчения. Не так уж все и страшно. Он уверил Бэрриса, что его репутация и боевой дух нисколько не пострадали от общения с чиссенком, что даже у самых лучших бывают минуты слабости.

— В утешение могу заметить, доктор Порбель считает, что присутствие мальчика на борту многим пошло на пользу. Он говорит, людям нужно заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя, и иногда валять дурака. Якобы развлечения способствуют развитию мозга.

— Много Землеройка знает, — фыркнул Бэррис и снова приложился к чашке.

Не только генерал Бэррис оказался неравнодушен к обаянию Стента. Когда чиссенок первый раз заболел — а вначале болел он часто — переполошился весь экипаж. Обнаружил неведомую хворь навещавший его капитан Нириц, тут же сообщил Трауну и предложил отвести мальчика в лазарет. «Нужно приложить значительные усилия, чтобы уморить чисса», — скептически заявил Траун, положил ладонь на лоб дрожавшего под одеялом Стента, нахмурился, связался с дежурным медиком и попросил его зайти. Врач диагностировал простуду и прогнозировал полное выздоровление в течение пяти дней, но у детского организма были другие планы. На протяжении стандартной недели мальчик мучился высокой температурой, которую не удавалось сбить ни одним препаратом из обширной имперской аптечки; комкая одеяла, он хныкал, звал родителей и нянек и успокаивался, только когда его обнимали. К концу этой недели, показавшейся всем бесконечной, вернулся нарочный, которого Траун послал за редкими лечебными травами, как только понял, что дело серьезное. Воняли травы так, что могли бы поднять и мертвого, ими пропахла вся палуба, но обитавшие на ней люди не жаловались. Чисская медицина оказалась действенной: температура спала, а с остаточными явлениями простуды боролись имеющимися средствами. 

Когда мальчик пошел на поправку, к нему стали наведываться наставники и по мере сил развлекать его. В основном они просто сидели рядом, показывая, что он не одинок, о нем помнят и ждут. 

В один из спокойных условно-вечеров на корабле гранд-адмирал потерялся. Вроде только что был на мостике, вроде его видели в столовой, вроде бы шел к себе. Но до своей каюты Траун не добрался. По крайней мере, Парк его там не нашел. Имперские офицеры не пропадают неведомо куда, тем более пока корабль движется в гиперпространстве. Опросив всех, к кому гранд-адмирал мог обратиться с поручением, и не найдя никаких следов, встревоженный Парк на всякий случай заглянул и к Стенту. К своему величайшему удивлению, он обнаружил, что Траун сидит на стуле у изголовья кровати и вслух читает мальчику не устав, не ежедневный рапорт и даже не сообщение от разведки. Нет, в руках у гранд-адмирала была художественная книга на чеуне — настоящая, бумажная, какую Парку доводилось видеть только на старых голохрониках. Судя по всему, в ней описывались какие-то приключения или путешествия, и Стент с интересом следил за повествованием. Когда его застали с поличным, Траун замер и напрягся всем телом, чем уподобился приготовившемуся к прыжку хищнику. Восс скрылся за дверью так же тихо, как вошел, и позже не обсуждал увиденное.


	8. Chapter 8

Вялотекущая жизнь на планете Кункунор-7: с раннего утра рыбаки выходили за рыбой, привозили добычу на рынок, к полудню наступали часы сиесты, в которые местные жители дремали на солнце, вечером — посиделки с друзьями или родственниками. Так было заведено с тех пор, как первый рептилоидоподобный предок аборигенов выполз из изумрудных океанов на сияющий белизной песок. Очень редко частные яхты прилетали на Кункунор-7, чтобы взглянуть на девственную природу, и это считалось большим событием в жизни планеты. Гостей принимали как друзей, не брали с них денег, а в качестве оплаты просили рассказать, что творится в галактике. Когда туристы улетали, местные еще несколько месяцев пересказывали друг другу их истории. Появление на орбите огромного корабля треугольной формы, затмевавшего солнце, аборигены восприняли как знамение. Жрецы местного культа возносили молитвы Небесной Лодке, на которой прибыли боги, и просили их спуститься на землю. 

И они спустились.

Имперское нашествие на тропический рай проходило двумя волнами, по три стандартных недели каждая. Примитивная инфраструктура планеты с трудом выдерживала такой натиск. На протяжении полутора месяцев тысячи бледных человеческих рыл круглосуточно желали есть, пить и развлекаться. Самые приличные заведения нескольких относительно крупных городов (на многих центральных мирах Империи их бы сочли поселками) захватили в безраздельное пользование офицеры, солдатам пришлось довольствоваться местами попроще. Самые предприимчивые и небрезгливые из них активно знакомились с представительницами местного населения, которых можно было счесть вполне симпатичными, если не обращать внимания на зеленую кожу и чешую на плечах и спине. Остальным приходилось довольствоваться любованием пейзажами, солнечными ваннами и купаниями, что тоже было неплохо для людей, много месяцев видевших солнце только в иллюминатор.

Культ Небесной Лодки покачнулся, когда стало ясно, что послала она не богов, а туристов, даже более шумных, чем обычно. Местных завалили имперскими кредитами, и они не знали, что делать с кусочками пластика и металла. Рыба, которой целая деревня могла питаться дней десять, поглощалась за один день. Тем, кто поднимал крики о падении нравственности, показывали бластеры, и причитания смолкали. Изумрудные воды бороздили имперские катера, лесных птиц распугали похабные песни, которые горланили люди. Относительно спокойно было только на нескольких небольших островах, где поселились старшие офицеры, — в основном потому, что упомянутые офицеры проводили большую часть времени в крупных городах, а в выделенные им домики возвращались только ночевать. И то не всегда.

Поскольку никто не спорил, что солнечный свет полезен ребенку, то решено было отправить Стента на планету на все время пребывания корабля на орбите. В первую смену присматривать за ним должны были капитан Нириц и коммандер Гертер из беш-смены, воспитателями второй группы числились капитан Бейус из беш-смены и коммандер Парк. Ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, что ко второй группе присоединился и гранд-адмирал, чем дал лишнее подтверждение разговорам об особой природе его отношений с Парком. 

Прибыв на планету и разместившись в хибарке с крышей из пальмовых листьев, коммандер Гертер попросил у Нирица разрешения поговорить с ним как мужчина с мужчиной. С небольшим лирическим предисловием он объяснил, что приехал отдыхать и удовлетворять естественные потребности с представительницами противоположного пола, а не сидеть с ребенком; и раз уж капитан так проникся к мальчику, то он попросил его взять все заботы о чиссенке на себя. Со своей стороны коммандер обещал предоставить хибарку в полное распоряжение Нирица и Стента. Для порядка капитан напомнил ему о необходимости прохождения медосмотра по возвращении на борт и отпустил. Повторять дважды не пришлось: едва офицер шагнул за дверь, как тропические леса поглотили его, и в следующий раз Нириц увидел его только три недели спустя в челноке, загоревшего, посвежевшего, готового служить Империи. 

Что же до самого капитана, то из всех людей его, пожалуй, отличал самый темный загар. Три недели отпуска он почти безвылазно провел на пляже. За это время он научил Стента плавать, нырять, прыгать с лодки, строить замки из песка и украшать их пальмовыми листьями, ловить медуз и ракообразных. Такого удовольствия от пляжного отдыха он не получал с тех пор, как был ребенком и совершал удивительные открытия под присмотром родителей. К счастью, теперь рядом не было его сестер, которые обожали закапывать его в песок по горло и убегать, угрожая бросить брата на съедение крабам. 

Капитан со спокойной душой оставил Стента на попечение своих сменщиков. Хотя Парк иногда был склонен к чудачествам, но все же понимал, что значит ответственность за ребенка. А Траун… В отпуске Траун страдал. Человеческая концепция ничегонеделания была чужда его деятельной натуре. Тропические миры он тоже не любил: слишком жарко, душно, нецивилизованно. На таких планетах редко можно найти хотя бы один более-менее приличный художественный музей, а местный колорит в виде поделок он успевал изучить за один день. Каждый раз перед отпуском Парк со скандалом отбирал у возлюбленного падд, комлинк и прочие средства связи с внешним миром, требуя, чтобы тот хоть немного расслабился. Несмотря на всепроникающий песок, люди любили предаваться безделью под лучами палящего солнца, и Траун терпел вынужденные неудобства, укрывшись в тени и потягивая холодные соки и коктейли. Плюсов в отпуске он видел только два — Парк и плавание. Плотная форма более не скрывала от его взгляда тело любовника, и Траун находил созерцание почти полностью обнаженной человеческой фигуры достойной альтернативой музеям. Песок на влажной после купания коже, всклокоченные мокрые волосы, довольный прищур, ленивые заигрывания — надо уметь находить красоту. 

Чтобы ходить среди бледных сослуживцев подобием статуи из ценного металла, Парк шел на хитрость. В первый день отпуска он ложился на песок и не покидал пляж до тех пор, пока на теле не появлялись розовые пятна. Еще сутки он страдал и позволял Трауну проявлять заботу: тот регулярно покрывал его кожу заживляющей мазью. Зато потом обгоревшая кожа приобретала ровный загар красивого оттенка, которого иным удавалось добиться только к концу отпуска. Насколько Трауну было известно, из всех людей на борту только его мужчина практиковал такой экзотический способ получить загар.

Пробывшего три недели под солнцем Стента было не узнать. Привычная бледность превратилась в яркий синий цвет, светло-голубая кожа осталась только под плавками, на ладонях и стопах. Благодаря регулярному плаванию на руках и ногах проступили очертания мышц, плечи округлились и немного расширились, предвещая в будущем превратиться в плечи атлета. Мало кто из людей подметил такие детали, но Траун уже видел, каким станет мальчик, когда вырастет. Отдых благотворно сказался и на настрое Стента: обычно замкнутый чиссенок охотно показывал новоприбывшим самые интересные и красивые места на островах с такой легкостью, будто жил на Кункуноре-7 всю жизнь.

Траун и Парк облюбовали для отдыха живописную лагуну, отделенную от остальной части пляжа большими валунами. Другие обитатели острова условились не тревожить гранд-адмирала, пусть даже им самим пришлось потесниться. Зато они не боялись смутить командира и не опасались увидеть нечто откровенное. А таковое в лагуне, очевидно, происходило часто: едва завидев бредущего с той стороны Стента, люди понимающе переглядывались и убеждались в правильности решения. Отдых в компании Трауна и Парка был непривычен и для Стента. С Нирицем он чувствовал себя центром Вселенной и привык к этому, однако синдик и коммандер были так увлечены друг другом, что с трудом замечали хоть что-то вокруг. Им ничего не стоило оставить мальчика на попечение кому-нибудь из подчиненных и отправиться смотреть пещеру с фосфоресцирующим мхом, до которой можно было добраться только вплавь. На закате они уезжали в местные клубы или рестораны и развлекались там до утра. Стент сопровождал их только однажды и поразился синхронности и слаженности их движений в танце. Сразу стало ясно, что они не первый год двигаются вместе и не только на танцполе. Но при этом мальчик не оставался брошенным. Днем синдик и его возлюбленный отбывали пляжную повинность, собирая ракушки и рачков вместе с ним, устраивая заплывы на скорость или дальность. Стент чувствовал себя одновременно самостоятельным и под защитой, потому как стоило только появиться возле него посторонним, как оба мужчины оказывались рядом, готовые к бою.

В начале второй недели отпуска Парк спросил, нельзя ли им остаться на Кункуноре-7 навсегда или хотя бы на год, а Нусо Эсва «пусть там как-нибудь сам справляется». Траун посмотрел на него с осуждением, но Восс этого не видел. Борясь с похмельем, он опустил на глаза повязку для сна, потягивал слабоалкогольный коктейль и релаксировал в тени раскидистого дерева. Если бы Эсва сейчас возник перед ним собственной персоной, Парк поленился бы даже кинуть в него увесистым плодом дерева, под которым лежал. Траун поднялся на ноги и оставил своего возлюбленного отдыхать. Тот уловил движение песка рядом с собой и приподнял повязку.

— Ты куда? — вяло поинтересовался разомлевший от жары Парк.

— На стройку, — Траун указал на Стента, который сидел чуть поодаль от них и самозабвенно копался в песке.

Мальчик зачерпывал пригоршню мокрого песка, как учил его Нириц, понемногу разжимал кулачок и позволял мягкой массе капать вниз, образуя на земле возвышение, похожее на муравейник. Завершив основные строительные работы, он начал выравнивать стены постройки, придавать ей коническую форму. Затем взял тонкую палочку и стал прочерчивать в получившейся горе трещины и сверлить крошечные отверстия. Траун без труда узнал твердыню семьи Крес, хотя никогда в ней не бывал. Стент критически осмотрел результаты своего труда и начал наливать горную гряду, расходящуюся в обе стороны от родного дома. На полпути к следующей горе он остановился. 

В отдалении, соблюдая масштаб, Траун тоже вел строительство. По той же технологии он возводил имение семьи Митт, знаменитые острые пики которого уже начали прорисовываться. Взгляды горящих красных глаз встретились, чиссы сдержанно улыбнулись и продолжили движение навстречу друг другу. 

Закатное солнце окрасило нежными цветами модель Ксаплара, столицы Ксиллы. Ее опоясывала цепь относительно невысоких гор и отдельно взятых вершин, в которых обитали благородные семьи. Сам город был построен не только из песка, он переливался перламутром ракушек и блеском полукружий местных плодов, между домами протянулись мостики из травы и кусочков лианы. Двое чиссов с теплотой взирали на дело своих рук.

— Вы скучаете по дому? — вдруг спросил Стент на чеуне; когда они с Трауном оставались одни, то всегда переходили на родной язык.

— Иногда. Вы, наверное, тоже, — ответил тот.

— Временами. Раньше мне очень хотелось вернуться.

— Больше не хочется?

— Не очень. Без вас и людей мне будет очень скучно.

— Когда мои планы осуществятся, мы сможем беспрепятственно вернуться домой и пригласить наших друзей.

— Тогда я буду помогать вам всеми силами.

Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Трауна, он позволил себе положить руку на плечо мальчика и немного сжать его. Прикосновение длилось считанные мгновения, но их хватило притаившемуся в кустах Парку, чтобы сделать голофото. Кадр получился поистине редчайший: двое чиссов сидят спиной к камере у большого песчаного города, алое заходящее солнце окрашивает их кожу в лиловый цвет; старший положил руку на плечо младшего в типично человеческой манере. Много лет спустя Стент уже взрослым будет смотреть на это голофото и с теплотой вспоминать тот день, когда он поклялся в верности идеям синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо.


End file.
